La fin de Lex Luthor
by Uranie
Summary: Quand Lex Luthor apprend qu'il va mourir, il veut profiter du temps qui lui reste pour aider une certaine apprentie journaliste qui a des problèmes avec Lionel-le diable-Luthor... CHLEX!New chap!
1. L'accident

La fin de Lex Luthor  
  
Disclaimer : Tout m'appartient, je suis méga riche , super heureuse.Non, là je m'égare. C'est plutôt tout l'inverse , mais bon , on peut toujours rêver .  
  
Résumé : Disons qu'il arrive un sacré truc à notre chauve préféré, ce qui va pas mal changer sa vie . C'est un Chlex . En ce qui concerne la saison , on va dire que c'est la trois, déjà quelques mois après que Lex soit rentré de son voyage de noces mouvementé. Hélène a disparu ( privilège de l'auteur : je l'aime pas trop la petite dame).  
  
Reviews : Ben, si vous insistez ! (^-^)  
  
Tadadam !!!!!!!  
  
CHAPITRE I : L' ACCIDENT .  
  
Lex était tout simplement au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son père s'était évertué à lui apprendre comment rester maître de lui devant des subalternes, il n'empêche que là , c'était trop pour lui. Depuis 7h du matin , il était sur ce chantier et personne n'avait encore réussi à lui fournir de raison valable pour expliquer le retard qu'avaient pris les travaux. * à croire qu'ils ont tous décidé de s'y mettre pour me pourrir ma journée *.  
  
Il faut dire que depuis son « mariage » avec Hélène, leur voyage de noce qui avait été pour lui une décente aux enfers, et , finalement , son retour à Smallville, il n'avait plus vraiment le goût au travail. Il était amère , ou plutôt lucide : il n'y avait aucune chance pour lui d'avoir un jour une vie normale et d'être aimé « vraiment », pour lui-même, et pas pour son argent.  
  
Mais tout ça était loin à présent , et il devait se concentrer sur son travail, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider à ne pas devenir dingue .Après avoir donné ses dernières recommandations au contremaître du chantier, Lex monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il n'avait qu'une envie maintenant, c'était de rentre chez lui afin d'être un peu au calme. Personne ne serait là pour déranger puisque son père était à Métropolis , ainsi que Lucas , que son père avait obligé à le suivre afin qu'il assiste à une quelconque réunion de l'entreprise. Son accident d'avion où il avait failli laisser se vie puis son sauvetage miraculeux ne l'avait pas vraiment rapproché de son père ;c'est vrai , dans toute autre famille , son père aurait sauté au cou de son fils, heureux de le voir sain et sauf . Mais cette conception de la famille ne s'étendait pas aux Luthors. Son père était venu lui rendre visite pour s'assurer que tout allait bien , et était presque aussitôt reparti. Alors que la famille Kent était venu le voir et l'avait chaleureusement accueilli à son retour. Clark avait passé pas mal de temps avec lui, Martha veillait sur lui comme du lait sur le feu en lui rendant régulièrement visite au manoir , et Jonathan lui avait même proposé de venir passer quelques temps à la ferme pour être au calme. Chose qu'il avait refusé car il voulait vraiment être seul pour faire le point sur ce qui lui était arrivé ; de plus , il n'aurait pas été de très bonne compagnie. C'est étrange parce que pourtant , avant , il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire partie de cette famille si parfaite à ses yeux . A présent , il était simplement trop désabusé. Le plus bizarre dans cette histoire avait été Lucas. Son cher petit frère s'était montré distant, il cherchait à l'éviter et semblait mal à l'aise chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'attitude d'ordinaire si désinvolte qu'avait son frère à son égard .  
  
Lex était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait plus attention à la route. Alors qu'il arrivait à un virage étroit , un camion déboucha juste devant lui. Il eut à peine le temps de le voir et de faire un écart pour l'éviter . La voiture fonça dans le fossé et Lex eut juste le temps de penser : * Au non, pas encore.*  
  
Hôpital de Smallville  
  
Lex avait l'impression d'émerger d'un trou noir. Quand il ouvrit les yeux , une violente douleur au crâne l'assailli. Il les referma presque aussitôt , mais il entendit une voix familière qui le poussa à rouvrir ses yeux. Une femme rousse se tenait là , devant lui. Maman, articula _t _il difficilement. Non , Lex. C'est moi , Martha. Lex se concentra sur l'image qu'il avait en face de lui .En effet, c'était Martha Kent qui était debout , à côté de son lit. -Lex, reprit _elle, vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous vous rappelez, vous avez eu un accident. Oui, il se rappelait, enfin vaguement. Ne me dites pas que Clark m'a encore sauvé la vie, dit _il en souriant. Non, cette fois il n'y est pour rien. C'est le sherif qui vous a ramené, lui répondit _elle avec le même sourire. Puis elle ajouta plus sérieusement : Est_ ce que ça va ? Oui , je crois. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais je crois que ça va aller. Ce n'est qu' à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Martha tenait sa main dans la sienne , d'une manière douce et ferme à la fois . Elle avait le même regard tendre que sa mère quand il était enfant . Elle avait vraiment l'air concernée et ça se voyait au regard chaleureux qu'elle lui adressait. Clark avait vraiment une chance incroyable, pensa Lex. La porte de sa chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit alors sur Jonathan et Clark. Clark lui fit un grand sourire en le voyant réveillé. -Alors , te es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? -Ca peut aller, merci. - Eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire jeune homme, commença Jonathan , faites un peu plus attention quand vous roulez. Lex sourit. Le reproche de Jonathan n'était pas méchant . IL semblait juste un peu inquiet et ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire la morale. En clair , ça voulait dire « sois prudent ». En fait , s'il n'avait pas frôlé la mort et s'il n'était pas allongé sur un lit d'hôpital , à cet instant précis , Lex se sentirait le mieux du monde : il avait devant lui des personnes qui s'inquiétaient sincèrement à son sujet , et c'était la plus grande marque d'affection qu'il avait reçu depuis la mort de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis ce temps, son c?ur se réchauffait de ce sentiment si particulier qu'était l'amour d'une famille. 


	2. La proposition

Ca y est, c'est le chapitre II qui arrive !!!!OUAIS !!!!!!!!!! Au passage , sorry pour le résumé qui est en ligne, j'ai fait une gaffe , j'ai écris Lionel sans n . Sinon , voilà . Je vais aussi essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs que le premier qui était vraiment hyper court ( appelez ça un prologue !).  
  
Disclaimer : est-il bien nécessaire de rappeler que rien ne m'appartient ? C'est vrai, à la longue, ça devient masochiste. (lol)  
  
Au fait, j'espère que cette fic vous plaît. Si c'est le cas, ce serait sympa de m'envoyer un petit message d'encouragement ( si, si, vraiment, ce serait gentil tout plein !).  
  
CHAPITRE II : LA PROPOSITION .  
  
Lex était maintenant seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital ; les Kent étaient en effet partis mais Clark avait promis de repasser le voir plus tard et Martha avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Cela le faisait sourire de voir à quel point elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Peut _être que c'était parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude.  
  
En tout cas , à présent , il était seul et s'ennuyait. Pire que ça , cet hôpital lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Hélène. Or, Hélène n'était vraiment pas la personne à laquelle il voulait penser. Pour l'instant, il essayait vainement de chasser l'image de son visage de sa tête. Il avait crû qu'elle l'aimait , en fait, ce n'était pas vrai. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trahi, il était partagé entre une envie de vengeance et un trouble profond : peut_ être que c'était que les Luthors étaient maudits en amour. Son père avait bien rencontré sa mère, mais elle était morte. Il faudrait peut _être qu'il commence à se faire à l'idée qu'aucune femme ne pourra jamais aimé un « monstre de Luthor ».  
  
Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il entendit frapper à la porte. C'était le shérif. Ah , monsieur Luthor. Décidément , je vois que vous avez de la chance en ce qui concerne les accidents de voiture. Personnellement , je pense que la chance serait de ne pas avoir d'accidents. Oui justement, à ce sujet, vous devriez commencer par rouler moins vite, ça mettrait un peu moins d'animation dans notre ville. Shérif, ne le prenez pas mal, mais je crois bien que je suis la seule animation de cette ville. Comme la fois où vous vous êtes amusé à mettre la voiture d'un fonctionnaire en miettes avec un club de golf ?  
  
Lex sourit. C'est vrai qu'il avait une petite histoire personnelle à Smalville qui avait pas mal conforté les gens dans l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de sa famille.  
  
A propos de ma voiture, commença _t _il . En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Quand vous avez eu votre accident, votre voiture a foncé dans le fossé et a fait des tonneaux.. . Ah , il va falloir que vous me disiez combien afin que je mette le livre de mes records personnels à jour, dit _il avec ironie. Sérieusement, quand vous verrez l'état de votre voiture, vous ne rirez pas comme ça . Le fait est que vous avez atterri dans une espèce de marre remplie d'une sorte de glue de météorites. Ca a été plutôt dur de vous sortir de là. Oh, et à ce propos, merci. Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez sauvé. Ce n'est rien, c'est mon travail. Vous savez, ce sont vos impôts qui servent à payer mon salaire , il faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose. Non mais vraiment, je suis sérieux. Merci.  
  
Le shérif fit un signe de la tête, le salua puis se retira après lui avoir souhaité un prompt rétablissement. Et , pratiquement après son départ, il eu la visite du docteur qui lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir puisqu'il ne souffrait d'aucune commotion mais qu'il devrait se reposer pendant les prochaines 24 heures. Nous vous téléphoneront plus tard pour vous communiquer les résultats des analyses que nous vous avons fait.  
  
Lex put donc rentrer chez lui le soir même. C'était très étrange de se retrouver là alors que quelques mois auparavant , il était persuadé qu'il ne s'y trouverait plus jamais seul. Il avait espérer que la tourmente de sa solitude prendrait fin. En fait, ça avait empiré avec cette ultime déception. Il se trouvait plus seul que jamais.  
  
Il alluma sa chaîne stéréo et mit un CD. Pas un de ses CD de rock qu'il appréciait tant, non. A la place, il se mit un CD des Eagles et décida d'écouter en boucle Desperado , sa chanson favorite ( ndlr : si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson , il est absolument impératif que vous la téléchargiez, c'est l'une des plus belle chanson au monde. Si, si , je blagues pas, c'est un peu vieux mais extra). Il l'écoutait à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie. Et puis à chaque fois qu'il avait un coup de blues à propos de sa mère, ou bien de son père. Assez souvent en vérité. Cette chanson lui ressemblait juste. Elle avait un nom qui laissait croire qu'elle était plutôt dure, genre bon morceau de rock, alors qu'en fait elle était douce . Non pas qu'il était doux. La chanson était juste improbable par rapport à son nom , comme déplacée accidentellement. Juste comme lui. Il portait un nom sans pour autant avoir un sentiment d'appartenance.  
  
Lex se versa un verre de scotch. Ca allait être une longue nuit. Une très longue nuit . De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Il n'était même pas fatigué. En tout cas, pas dans son corps. Il était juste las.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Lex entendit des coups à sa porte. Le personnel du manoir était déjà parti , il devait donc aller ouvrir lui_ même. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir un visiteur ce soir. Il regarda la pendule, il était plus de onze heures. Qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille ? Il jeta un oeil par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait noir et qu'il pleuvait très fort.  
  
Il y eu à nouveau des coups et Lex se décida à aller ouvrir. Il se leva de son fauteuil, sorti de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit alors la porte et reçu le choc de sa vie.  
  
Mademoiselle Sullivan ?  
  
C'était moins une question qu'une marque de stupéfaction. La jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui était effectivement Chloe mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Bien sûr, elle était trempée à cause de la pluie, mais en plus elle pleurait et elle avait vraiment l'air secouée. Heu, entrez, dit _il en réalisant qu'elle était toujours à la porte. Elle ne dit pas un mot, et Lex dû même presque la pousser pour rentrer tellement elle était chamboulée. Lex la mena jusque dans son bureau, la fit asseoir sur un canapé et lui fit enlever son blouson trempé. Elle était complètement sonnée , à milles lieues de lui. Elle avait l'air figée, et ça lui fichait la trouille.  
  
Lex décida de lui servir un verre de scotch à elle aussi. D'accord, elle n'en avait pas encore tout à fait l'âge, mais au moins, ça la réchaufferait un peu, et peut_ être même que ça lui ferait un choc suffisant pour la sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui donna donc un verre qu'elle prit sans même y faire vraiment attention et le but d'une façon quasi mécanique. Cela ne lui fit aucun effet apparemment, ce qui décontenança un peu Lex. Cette fille venait de vider entièrement un verre de scotch sans rien dire , et ça ne l'avait même pas fait réagir.  
  
Elle avait l'air tellement mal que Lex fit la seule chose qui lui semblait bien à cet instant : il la prit dans ses bras , comme pour la bercer. Dehors, la pluie s'était transformée en orage qui grondait fort. A l'intérieur de la pièce, la chanson de Lex passait toujours en boucle. Et Chloe était toujours dans ses bras. Son souffle n'était plus qu'un souffle. Pourtant, dans ce souffle, il put tout de même entendre distinctement : Merci  
  
Le lendemain matin, Chloe se réveilla dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se sentait très fatiguée ; elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. D'ailleurs, de quoi se rappelait_ elle de cette nuit ? Elle se souvenait très bien qu'elle était venue chez Lex . Chez Lex ! Elle était chez Lex et y avait passé la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas discuté hier soir, elle n'était pas en état. Maintenant, elle lui devait peut_ être quelques explications. Et puis, si elle était venue chez lui, c'était pour qu'il l'aide. Mais le ferait_ il ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des amis ; ils se connaissaient comme ça , sans vraiment plus. Ce n'était pas comme avec Clark. Clark. Elle avait pensé aller chez lui, mais ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'il était au courant qu'elle travaillait pour Lionel Luthor. Il aurait peut_ être même dit que c'était bien fait pour elle, qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Et avec Pete , ça aurait probablement été la même chose.  
  
Chloe décida qu'il était temps de se lever et de trouver Lex. Elle devait lui parler, c'était urgent. Elle sortit donc de son lit et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là que quelqu'un l'avait déshabillé pour la mettre au lit. C'était assez gênant, mais pour le moment, il y avait plus grave. Elle se rhabilla donc et sortit de la chambre. Elle était maintenant en face d'un dédale de couloirs. Il allait lui falloir s'en remettre à son instinct de journaliste pour trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe.  
  
DANS LE BUREAU DE LEX :  
  
Lex venait de raccrocher le téléphone. Son frère, qui avait su qu'il avait eu un accident, avait appelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Lex n'était pas sûr que, si son père était au courant, il jugerait cet appel comme une bonne chose. D'abord, les Luthors ne sont pas censés avoir de faiblesses, alors inutile de dire que son père ne s'inquiétait jamais de savoir comment il allait : il était un Luthor, donc il devait toujours être fort. Ensuite, son père ne verrait certainement d'un bon oeil que ses fils puissent commencer à entretenir ne serait_ ce que le début d'une relation fraternelle. Bien que Lex doutait fortement que ce puisse être le souhait de Lucas. Non, s'il l'avait appelé , ce devait être parce qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de faire attention à son frère.  
  
Lex en était là de ses pensées quand il vit une petite tête blonde passer par le porte de son bureau.  
  
Ah , mademoiselle Sullivan, vous êtes réveillée. Heu , oui, fit _elle en s'approchant de son bureau.  
  
Elle gardait les yeux baissés et ne la regardait pas, mais Lex pouvait voir d'ici qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude.  
  
Est_ ce que vous vous sentez bien ?demande _ il en se levant de son bureau pour s 'approcher d'elle. Vous voulez me parler ?  
  
En lui_ même, il trouva ce qu'il venait de dire complètement stupide. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne que l'on venait voir pour faire des confidences. A part Clark , mais c'était un peu différent. Pourtant, là, il voulait vraiment aider Chloe. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si différente de d'habitude. Lex n'arrivait pas à retrouver sur le visage qu'il avait en face de lui les traits d'ordinaire si souriants et si spontanés de la jeune journaliste impétueuse avec laquelle il partageait le sens de la répartie.  
  
Chloe se tenait là , devant ce bureau, à côté de Lex, comme une enfant perdue. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était pas franchement à son avantage : Lex allait la prendre pour une pauvre gamine apeurée, ce qu'elle n'était pas en général. Mais là, elle avait vraiment eu la trouille. Elle décida donc de se lancer.  
  
Hum voilà, commença _t _elle d'une voix mal _assurée. Vous savez que votre père et moi avons une sorte d'accord tous les deux, un contrat en quelque sorte . Lex fit un signe de tête. Il était au courant, non pas qu'il était d'accord avec ce choix. Chloe valait mieux que ça, et son père était un monstre capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins. Pas franchement le genre de personne qui s'embarrassait de scrupules.  
  
Eh bien, en fait, je ne sais pas de quoi vous êtes au courant au juste en ce qui concerne mon travail pour votre père, mais disons qu'il s'agit d'un travail de recherches. Des recherches ? Quel genre de recherches ? Des recherches à propos de Clark , dit_ elle presque en le murmurant presque. Vous faites des recherches sur Clark !  
  
Alors là, Lex était vraiment surpris. Pas que le cas de Clark puisse être l'objet d'interrogations. Lui aussi s'était posé pas mal de questions. Mais que ce soit Chloe, qui entre parenthèses était la meilleure amie de Clark , qui fasse des recherches dans ce sens , ça avait quelque chose de très incongru. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !  
  
Si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, je ne suis pas tellement fière de moi, répondit_ elle avec assez d'emportement. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre jugement. Non, bien sûr. C'est juste que je suis un peu surpris.. . Et puis quoi, vous peut _être, vous n'avez jamais fait d'erreurs ? Mais , ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Ca y est, elle était en colère, ce que Lex pouvait prendre, dans un sens, comme un bon signe : elle se remettait d'aplomb. Lex respira à fond et attendit un peu qu'elle se calme. Elle semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau. Bon, mademoiselle Sullivan, si on essayait de discuter calmement, d'accord ? Expliquez _moi ce qui vous est arrivé. En fait, j'ai pas entièrement rempli ma part du contrat avec votre père. Pourquoi ? demanda _t _il très calmement . Elle hésita un instant : J'ai trouvé des choses sur Clark, et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas une super bonne idée de partager mes trouvailles avec votre père. Je lui ai donné quelques infos sans grandes importances et j'ai gardé le reste pour moi. Ca aurait pu être dangereux pour Clark sinon. Le problème. Le problème c'est que mon père s'en est rendu compte, finit _il pour elle. Oui. Et donc, après, que s'est _il passé ? Et bien, hier soir, je suis passée à la Torche pour prendre quelques papiers et , quand je suis entrée, j'ai découvert que le bureau était complètement saccagé. Ca m'a fichu la trouille , alors, j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi. Mais, quand j'ai pris ma voiture et que j'ai commencé à rouler, j'ai eu la très nette impression que j'étais suivie. Et en fait, après avoir quitté la ville, ça s'est confirmé : il y avait une voiture qui me suivait de très près. Elle m'a fait des appels de phares et s'est rapprochée encore plus près de ma voiture. Ensuite, elle m'a doublé, mais sur le coup , j'avais tellement peur que je n'ai pas eu le courage de rentrer chez moi. Mon père est à Métropolis pour affaires, et Lana y est aussi, elle est allée voir sa tante. Je ne voulais vraiment être toute seule, et comme en plus, à mon avis, cette voiture était là à cause de votre père, sans parler de l'état de mon bureau, je me suis dit que vous étiez sûrement la bonne personne pour m'aider.  
  
Elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans presque prendre le temps de respirer. Lex voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas tranquille. Il réfléchit très rapidement. En effet, ce n'était pas impossible que son père puisse avoir recourt à ce genre de méthodes ; c'était même tout à fait son genre. Le point positif dans tout ça , c'est qu'il n'essaye pas de vous tuer. Comment ça ? S'il avait voulu vous tuer, cette voiture s'en serait chargée. Non, à mon avis, il voulait juste vous faire peur. Eh bien c'était réussi, pensa Chloe. Mais, est_ ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? demande _t _elle. Ecoutez , voilà ce que vous allez faire : vous allez rentrer chez vous et essayer de vous calmer et de vous détendre. Moi, de mon côté, je vais réfléchir à ce que je peux faire pour vous sortir de là. D'accord ?  
  
Elle n'avait pas l'air tellement rassurée pour l'instant, mais elle fit quand même un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord.  
  
Alors que Chloe allait sortir du bureau, elle se retourna vers Lex : Au fait, merci pour cette nuit. De rien, répondit_ il avec un léger sourire.  
  
Elle sortit du bureau en fermant doucement la porte, laissant Lex tout seul.  
  
MAISON DE CHLOE :  
  
Quand Chloe passa le pas de la porte d'entrée, elle eu un choc. Quelqu'un était venu ici et avait tout saccagé. Toute la maison était sans dessus dessous. Elle allait avoir du boulot pour tout remettre en ordre. En effet, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que , quand son père et Lana rentreront de Métropolis, ils découvrent la maison dans cet état et lui demandent comment c'était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer, surtout qu'ils lui feraient certainement la morale à propos de son association avec Lionel Luthor. Or, elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce qu'elle savait déjà. Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû. Oui, elle avait agi de manière inconsidérée. Oui, elle s'était montrée totalement stupide et immature. Sans compter que ce qu'elle avait fait était immoral. Même Lex lui en avait fait la remarque. Enfin, il ne l'avait pas vraiment dit, mais son visage était suffisamment explicite. Et pour que Lex Luthor lui_ même trouve quelque chose immoral, c'est que c'était vraiment grave.  
  
Cela dit, il avait quand même promis de l'aider, chose pour laquelle Chloe lui était reconnaissante. Elle ne savait pas à qui s'adresser. Si Lucas avait été là, c'est vers lui qu'elle se serait tournée ( ils avaient développés une drôle de relation amicale, presque comme un frère et une s?ur , d'ailleurs, Lucas l'appelait « petite s?ur »), mais comme il était à Métropolis, il n'y avait plus que Lex. Elle avait un peu hésité à venir le voir, car il ne semblait pas avoir encore fait son deuil de la trahison d'Hélène, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait pu en conclure, les rares fois où elle l'avait vu au Talon, ce qui devenait plus rare qu'avant.  
  
Il avait quand même été très gentil de l'héberger pour la nuit , alors qu'elle devait sûrement le déranger, quoiqu'elle doutait qu'il pouvait avoir quelque chose de précis à faire, à part peut_ être se morfondre. Cela dit, ce n'était pas le genre des Luthors. Même si elle devait reconnaître que Lex avait le don de détruire pas mal de préjugés en ce qui concerne sa famille, et plus particulièrement son père. Mais, de toute façon, pour l'instant, le plus important pour Chloe , c'est qu'il allait l'aider.  
  
MANOIR DE LEX LUTHOR :  
  
Lex était toujours dans son bureau. Il réfléchissait au moyen à employer pour la sauver des griffes de son père , quand, tout d'un coup, le téléphone sonna. Lex décrocha : Luthor. C'était mécanique, un réflexe qu'il devait à l'éducation de son père : « Toujours répondre au téléphone par ton nom de famille, Alexandre, ça montre à ton interlocuteur que tu es direct, que tu sais ce que tu veux et que tu as de l'assurance » lui répétait _il alors qu'il avait à peine sept ans. A cet âge là, il ne répondait pas encore au téléphone, mais son père était très stricte en ce qui concernait son éducation.  
  
A l'autre bout du fil, Lex entendit la voix du médecin de l'hôpital qui lui annonçait sur un ton un peu trop grave les résultats de ses analyses. Et puis, les mots du docteur se perdirent dans le combiné. Certains émergeaient un peu flous de l'ensemble pour parvenir jusqu'au cerveau de Lex : « infection d'origine inconnue », « aucun traitement existant », « autres analyses nécessaires », « peu de chance de guérison ».  
  
Tout ça se perdait dans la tête de Lex. Les mots valsaient vite, vite. Ils ne les voyait plus, il ne les comprenait plus. Du moins, il ne voulait plus les comprendre. Il en avait déjà entendu certain, quand sa mère était tombée malade. Elle était morte.  
  
Lex raccrocha le combiné. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, il avait compris l'essentiel.  
  
LE LENDEMAIN MATIN , AU TALON :  
  
Chloe était assise à une des tables à l'entrée. Elle buvait un café tout en rédigeant des notes pour le prochain édito de la Torche. Elle avait tout ranger chez elle, mais prendre son petit déjeuner seule lui fichait le cafard. Elle était donc venue à la Torche.  
  
Elle vit tout de suite Lex lorsqu'il entra dans le café. Il était habillé comme à son habitude d'un pantalon et d'une veste noirs, avec une très jolie chemise qui le mettait très à son avantage, chose à laquelle Chloe aurait préféré ne pas penser. Elle devait quand même bien admettre qu'il était très sexy. Mais ce n'était pas le propos, surtout pas en ce moment, pensa _t _elle.  
  
Il se dirigea vers sa table et s'y assit le plus naturellement du monde. « Le flegme et l'aisance des Luthors », pensa Chloe.  
  
Bonjour, fit_ il. Bonjour. Ca va mieux ? Oui, très bien merci. Il fit une petite pause puis se rapprocha un peu d'elle. J'ai bien réfléchi au moyen de vous aider et je crois avoir trouvé. Ah oui.  
  
Elle était très soulagée et ça devait se voir, car elle avait l'impression de sourire comme si elle aller auditionner pour une pub de dentifrice. Lex fit une autre pause. - Chloe, commença _t _il sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde, épousez _moi. 


	3. Mais vous êtes fou !

LA FIN DE LEX LUTHOR  
  
Et voilà les nouvelles du front : Chapitre III en ligne, vous pouvez applaudir !!!!( cela dit, une petite review est aussi la bienvenue !)  
  
Je tiens tout de suite à m'excuser auprès de ceux qui trouvent que cette fic met un peu de temps à se mettre en place, mais comme je veux d'abord mettre en valeur les deux persos principaux et leurs caractères avant de vraiment développer leur relation, le vrai Chlex ne va pas vraiment apparaître tout de suite( ben oui, moi je travailles tout en finesse, enfin j'essaye !). Cela dit, par la suite, ça changera. A ce sujet, je tiens tout de suite à vous avertir que le rating est susceptible de se changer en un PG_17 dans les prochains chapitres, mais là aussi, je vais y aller petit à petit.  
  
Au fait, Miss Sixty, merci pour ton petit review (c'est le premier que je reçois pour cette fic !), c'était très sympa. Apparemment, tu es une fan des Chlex, moi aussi, ils sont trop mignons ensemble.  
  
Disclaimer : Alors, là, comme j'en ai fait pour les chapitres précédents, j'en fait plus, basta !  
  
CHAPITRE III : MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LE TALON ( pour ceux qui auraient pas suivi)  
  
Mais, vous êtes fou !  
  
Lex devait avouer que ce n'était pas exactement la réponse qu'il attendait, bien que c'était vrai que sa question avait de quoi surprendre la jeune fille.  
  
Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait prévu : Chloe avait le visage médusé, elle ne disait plus rien, et ressemblait à un poisson rouge hors de son bocal. Elle était assez mignonne en fait. Minute, il n'était pas sensé la trouver mignonne ; elle était trop jeune, il n'était pas là pour ça, et surtout, il y avait ce petit détail : il allait mourir. Etrange, c'était la première fois qu'il se le disait à lui_ même. Comme s'il venait juste de réaliser. Il se senti soudain mal à l'aise. Il se sentait déplacé, comme hors du temps. Et Chloe, juste devant lui, avait l'air d'être au ralenti. Vraiment très étrange.  
  
Il se senti triste sans trop savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, bien sur, il y avait « ça ». Mais, c'était aussi autre chose de plus profond. Il voyait Chloe si vivante, et lui, il se sentait à des années lumières d'elle ? C'était stupide. C'était comme ça. Il allait mourir et le savait. Il voulait juste essayer de ne pas trop y penser, attendre le dernier moment.  
  
Soudain, l'attention de Lex se reporta sur Chloe. Elle était littéralement en état de choc. Assez marrant à constater quand on la connaissait. Mademoiselle la journaliste toujours dynamique , capable de croire les théories les plus folles à propos des météorites, était totalement muette. Et livide, ce qui était plus inquiétant.  
  
Chloe ?  
  
Pas de réponse.  
  
Chloe ? répéta _t _il en lui caressant doucement la main.  
  
Cela fit comme un millier d'étincelle à l'instant où leurs peaux se touchèrent. Il retira sa main par réflexe, alors que c'était pourtant très agréable. Toutefois, cela fit réagir Chloe, car elle aussi retira sa main et elle le regarda, toujours troublée.  
  
Peut_ être devrions_ nous aller dans un endroit un peu plus calme pour distinguer ? proposa _t _il.  
  
Chloe hocha de la tête pour accepter. Il l'avait demandé en mariage(à moins qu'elle n'ai rêvé, mais quand même), puis il lui avait caressé la main. Il avait un truc qui clochait aujourd'hui, ou alors il lui faisait une farce. Parce que là, c'était pas possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, sachant ce qu'elle avait subi, c'était d'un goût très douteux.  
  
Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires, éparpillées sur la table. Pourquoi avait _il fallu qu'elle trouve le contact de sa main si agréable ? C'était dingue. Il lui avait presque fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Quand même, il s'agissait de Lex Luthor !  
  
Enfin bref, elle enfila son manteau et le suivi dehors. Comme elle le voyait se diriger vers sa voiture , elle eut une hésitation.  
  
Ah bon, parce qu'on y va en voiture ?  
  
Oui, pourquoi ? Ca vous dérange ?  
  
Non, pas spécialement. C'est juste que votre conduite est disons .  
  
Oui ? fit_ il avec un sourire en la voyant si hésitante.  
  
Eh bien, vous savez.  
  
Non, fit_ il avec amusement, je ne sais pas.  
  
Disons que votre façon de conduire est assez « réputée ». Lex rit.  
  
Donc, vous avez peur.  
  
Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas peur.  
  
Elle lui avait répondu sur le ton typique de Chloe qui voulait dire « moi je suis une journaliste et rien ne me fait peur ». Il savait très bien qu'il lui suffisait de la pousser dans ses retranchements pour la voir contre_ attaquer. Elle était adorable. Oups, il pensait un peu trop ça ces derniers temps.  
  
Finalement, Chloe monta dans la voiture en décochant à Lex un regard qui en disait long. Ce dernier lui referma galamment la porte (normal, c'est un ange), avant de monter lui _même en voiture. Une fois installé, alors qu'il tournait la clef de contact, il lança un regard de côté à Chloe. En voyant que la voiture démarrait, elle avait vivement attaché sa ceinture. Lex sourit.  
  
Arrêtez de sourire comme un sadique, ça vous va trop bien !  
  
Oh, arrêtez , je ne conduis pas si mal.  
  
En lui _même, il repensa à son récent accident , dont Chloe ne devait pas être au courant, sinon elle le lui aurait envoyé comme argument.  
  
Je n'ai pas dit que vous conduisiez mal, même si en l'occurrence, je pense qu'un petit stage de remise à niveau ne vous ferait pas de mal. Je pense juste que vous conduisez beaucoup trop vite.  
  
Oui mais tout va toujours trop vite.  
  
Il avait dit cette phrase avec beaucoup plus d'amertume que ce qu'il pensait. Le fait est que maintenant, il réalisait de plus en plus, à travers des détails , u'il allait perdre quelque chose dont il n'était pas encore rassasié : la vie ; sa vie. Il pouvait plaisanter, prétendre que tout allait bien, garder la tête haute et se complaire dans cette façade qu'il présentait comme sa personnalité, la vérité, c'est qu'il se sentait perdu. Il avait peur, et il avait de la peine. Peut_ être après tout devrait _il s'habituer à l'amertume ? Il avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son père, ce n'était pas parce que l'on désirait quelque chose que cette chose n'échappait pas à votre contrôle. Comment avait_ il pu croire ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Cet homme qui l'avait si souvent trahi. Mais à présent, tout ça était très loin. Ou, peut_ être que c'était l'inverse : c'était plus près de lui que jamais. Jamais. Un mot qui lui trottait pas mal dans la tête maintenant.  
  
Mais le plus important, à présent, c'était Chloe. Chloe qui , elle, était bien vivante. Il voulait à tout prix l'aider. Il voulait au moins servir à quelque chose. Se racheter pour cette partie de sa vie qu'il avait raté, et qu'il avait vécu en oubliant ce que lui appris sa mère : l'amour d'un être pour lequel on était prêt à tout sacrifier. Exactement tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu, ou pas su, trouver. Il y avait cru, mais finalement, il était seul dans ce grand manoir. Et il allait finir exactement de la façon qui lui avait fait si peur , étant enfant : il deviendrai une ombre qui côtoierait les nombreux fantômes qui déambulaient à travers les couloirs.  
  
Chloe regardait Lex, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il restait là à fixer le vide. En vérité, il lui faisait un peu peur, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la voiture et sa façon de conduire. Lex n'avait pas l'air bien. C'est comme si d'ici, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait des tas de choses qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Elle connaissait ça . Elle aussi, il lui arrivait de se noyer dans ses pensées. La différence, c'est qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait arriver à Lex. Ou, en tout cas , qu'il ne le laissait pas voir aux autres.Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lex. Lex ne se montrait vulnérable. Pas comme en ce moment. Ce n'était pas effrayant pour Chloe, c'était juste différent du Lex Luthor qu'elle avait l'habitude de connaître.  
  
Lex se rendit compte que ça commençait à faire un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas parlé, et que Chloe l'observait silencieusement. Il décida donc de rompre ce silence qui devenait pesant.  
  
Donc, après ce bref intermède !  
  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire pour lui répondre. Il avait voulu en rire, mais c'était plus profond que ça. Et quelque chose dans le sourire de Chloe lui montrait que, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait compris : il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.  
  
La voiture démarra et ils quittèrent Smallville pour aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. Lex avait d'abord pensé à l'emmener au manoir, mais ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus agréable pour parler de ce qu'ils devaient aborder. Il jugea plus approprié d'emmener Chloe dans un endroit public, il avait donc pensé au lac.  
  
Il regardait Chloe à la dérobée. Elle n'avait pas l'air des plus à l'aise. Apparemment, elle était encore sous le coup de sa demande subite. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu être plus inspiré ! Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ou plutôt, il y avait beaucoup réfléchi mais n'avait rien trouvé de très convaincant. Et puis finalement, quand il s'était trouvé en face d'elle, les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
Lex arrêta la voiture lorsqu'ils furent arrivé au lac. Il n'y avait personne. Il faut dire que c'était le matin. Il y avait un peu de brume par endroit.  
  
Chloe descendit après Lex. Sans un mot, il marcha en direction d'un des bancs qui bordaient le lac. Chloe le suivit. Lex ne s'assit pas , il resta debous. Il voulait garder une certaine contenance face à la jeune journaliste. Elle, par contre, seitit le besoin de s'asseoir ; c'était comme si elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Alors voilà, commença_ t_ il, je, hum.selon moi, la meilleure façon de vous débarrasser de mon père, c'est de m'épouser.  
  
Ah , oui ?  
  
Oui. Enfin, c'est à dire que c'est un tout petit peu plus complexe, mais c'est l'idée.  
  
C'est l'idée ?  
  
Eh bien .  
  
Eh bien. ! Eh bien, moi, je ne veux pas vous épouser. Votre solution, elle est nulle ! Alors quoi, il va falloir que je reste enchaînée à vous toute ma vie pour échapper à votre père ? Vous pensez que c'est une perspective réjouissante , je suppose !  
  
Elle marquait indéniablement des points. Si on lui avait demandé à lui s'il voulait faire partie de sa famille, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait accepté. Même pour sauver sa vie !  
  
Pourtant, il se sentait presque étrangement blessé par la réaction de Chloe. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses remarques qui lui faisait mal. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et le repoussait, d'une certaine façon. Evidemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'amour, juste d'un marché. Mais pour lui , il avait autre chose. Quelque chose, un sentiment sur lequel in pouvait mettre aucun mot. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que Chloe pouvait dire non. Il réfléchit un peu. Peut _être devait _il lui dire toute la vérité ? Si elle refusait définitivement, elle pourrait le payer très cher( de sa vie probablement). Et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'il pouvait l'aider. Sans compter qu'elle n'aurait pas à le supporter bien longtemps. Mais comment trouver les mots pour lui expliquer ?  
  
Chloe, je vais mourir.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. C'était douloureux.  
  
Chloe fixait le lac en silence. Elle détourna lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Non, il ne plaisantait pas, et il avait l'air sincère . Pourtant, les mots qu'il venait de lui dire résonnaient dans son crâne et elle n'arrivait pas à les assimiler.  
  
Elle le regardait comme si elle ne le comprenait pas. Il y avait une lueur très étrange au fond de ses yeux. Pas de la pitié. Pas de la terreur. Pas non plus de la révulsion. Quelque chose à mi_ chemin entre la compassion et. l'amour ? Une sorte de douleur au fond de ces yeux. Il avait déjà remarqué ça d'elle avant : elle regardait le monde avec son c?ur. C'était visible quand elle était avec ses amis, ou avec Lucas, avec lequel elle plaisantait souvent. Ils étaient très proches tous les deux. Lex se demanda soudain ce que dirait Lucas quand il serrait au courant de la proposition qu'il avait faite à Chloe. Probablement qu'il lui en voudrait à mort. Quelque chose comme ça.  
  
C'est une excuse pour vous ?  
  
Quoi ?  
  
Lex était surpris : elle avait parlé. Mais il était encore plus surpris par la question. Qu'est_ ce qu'elle voulait dire ?  
  
Ce que je veux dire, c'est : où vous allez là ?  
  
Nul part, répondit_ il avec calme.  
  
Exactement, nul part. Alors quoi, vous trouvez que c'est une bonne solution parce que je serais vite veuve. Vous savez quoi, je déteste votre père, mais s'il était là, il vous dirait que votre attitude est absolument indigne d'un Luthor, et je serais bien d'accord avec lui pour une fois.  
  
Mais, mademoiselle Sullivan. ..  
  
Là, il était complètement perdu. Le choc l'avait vraiment atteint plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
  
Non mais c'est vrai ! Parce que ça veut dire quoi que vous allez mourir ? Vous, vous constatez la chose froidement, sans rien faire. Aux autres de faire avec. Vous vous conduisez en égoïste, voilà la vérité !  
  
Elle fit une pause pour respirer et se calmer un peu.  
  
Ce que je veux dire, c'est que , même si j'ignore ce dont vous souffrez, je pense qu'il doit bien y avoir un traitement, un moyen.  
  
Stupéfiante. Cette fille était stupéfiante. Elle ne pensait plus du tout à elle, ni au fait qu'elle risquait sa vie dans cette histoire. Non, elle se souciait de lui. Ce n'était quand même pas banal. Personne depuis sa mère ne s'était autant soucié de Lex. Elle était si sincère, si spontanée. Elle était belle.  
  
Cette pensée était passée à toute allure dans la tête de Lex. Il avait pensé ça ! Il devait admettre que c'était exacte : elle était belle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment de penser ce genre de chose. En fait, ce n'était plus le moment. Et ça ne le serais jamais plus. Bizarre comme Chloe venait brusquement s'ajouter à la liste de ses regrets. Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle avec sérieux. Et pourtant, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Enfin, le peu de choses qu'il savait d'elle lui plaisait, et il s'y retrouvait d'une certaine manière.  
  
Elle était maintenant devant lui, debout. Pas en colère, mais pas non plus vraiment sereine. Elle semblait révoltée et triste à la fois.  
  
Chloe, est_ ce que ça va ? Vous m'avez l'air de prendre tout ça de façon un peu trop personnelle.  
  
Elle regardait le sol à présent, et il semblait à Lex qu'il avait des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.  
  
J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais jeune. En fait, elle est partie. Et vous. Vous me demander ce truc complètement dingue, mais moi je pense à ma mère. Ca m'avait complètement brisée et j'en suis toujours pas guérie. Alors, accepter de vous épouser, tout ça pour mieux vous regarder disparaître ensuite, c'est dur. Je peux même pas l'expliquer. La vérité, c'est que ça me fiche la trouille. Je veux dire, de perdre encore quelqu'un.  
  
Elle n'était pas sure que Lex pouvait comprendre toutes les choses si contradictoires qu'elle ressentait. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour entre eux. C'était juste le fait de se marier, de créer un lien entre eux pour qu'ensuite lui le tranche. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas volontaire : Lex ne faisait pas exprès de mourir, juste pour le plaisir de la laisser seule. C'était juste ses fantômes à elle qui remontaient à la surface.  
  
Mais Lex la comprenait. Peut_ être même mieux que quiconque. 


	4. La Reponse

LA REPONSE :  
  
Ca y est, c'est déjà le chapitre IV.( sorry, le titre est complètement naze).  
  
Des petits reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, au fait.(^_^). D'ailleurs, un grand merci à mes petits reviewers. Que dire :je vous adore, vous êtes mon oxygène , les meilleurs, continuez à m'envoyer des petits messages. Bon, j'arrêtes de vous flatter sinon vous allez vous reposez sur vos lauriers et moi, je recevrais plus ma dose de feedbacks. Lol  
  
Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit bien d'un Chlex (non parce qu'une amie un peu lente m'a redemandé). Pas de discussion, Chloé et Lex sont faits pour être ensemble ! Non mais, on va quand même pas se laisser envahir par des scénaristes qui n'ont d'yeux que pour Clana. Je dis pas ça pour être méchante avec les fans des Clana, mais je penses que ce couple n'a pas vraiment de sérieuse importance vu qu'on sait que Superman finira avec Loïs. En plus, je crois que Chloé peut avoir un rôle essentiel, dans la mesure où elle peut expliquer que Lex ait sombré du côté obscure, et qu'il va être l'ennemi de Clark. Cela dit, c'est que mon point de vue, je dis pas que Lana ne sert à rien. Mais je sais pas ce que vous en penser. ?  
  
Disclaimer : déjà dit.  
  
Bon, et si maintenant on passait à la fic, non ? Parce que vous êtes quand même là pour ça !  
  
Lex avait ramené Chloé chez elle afin qu'elle réfléchisse à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle était secouée, mais il pensait que ça s'atténuerait. Lui, il était rentré au manoir et il se préparait à vivre une nouvelle soirée de spleen. Il n'était pas sûr que ça le dérangeait, ni que ça le changeait vraiment de « l'avant ». A croire qu'il avait toujours été comme ça. Il ne souvenait même plus d'avoir été joyeux et innocent. Ce n'était pas les qualificatifs en vigueur chez les Luthors. Il avait été heureux pourtant , quand il était enfant, avec sa mère. Mais c'était son passé. Et puis, même alors, son père était déjà l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui :froid et distant, sans sentiments ni concessions. Il était plutôt un professeur, une figure d'autorité que l'on craignait plus que l'on ne la respectait.  
  
A présent, Lex se demandait comment Chloé allait réagir, et surtout, si elle allait accepter sa proposition.  
  
MAISON DES SULLIVAN :  
  
Chloé était vraiment partagée entre ses sentiments. D'un côté, la proposition de Lex était totalement absurde. Pour elle en tout cas : elle avait toujours rêvé son mariage d'une certaine façon. Petite fille, elle ne rêvait pas d'un prince charmant qui serait parfait, elle n'était pas aussi romantique que Lana. Elle voulait juste quelqu'un qui serait toujours là pour elle, qui ne s'enfuirait pas en la laissant seule, et qui pourrait l'entourer de ses bras pour la protéger : quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer vraiment, sans lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas parfaite, ni la plus belle, ni la plus intelligente. Elle voulait de quelqu'un qui ne la jetterai pas en face d'un mur de mystère, l'obligeant à trouver elle- même la sortie en découvrant la vérité.  
  
Devait_ elle accepter cette proposition ? « Ma fille, c'est la chose la plus dingue que tu pourrais faire ! ». Sans aucun doute. Alors quoi ? Elle devait dire non et attendre de se faire tuer , ou n'importe quelle autre chose particulièrement peu réjouissante ? Car, si elle disait non, c'est ce qui allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Lionel Luthor n'était vraiment pas le genre d'homme à la lâcher comme ça. Pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Et ça, pas question ! Non ! Chloé ne pouvait pas faire ça : livrer Clark. Au fait, elle n'avait pas dit à Lex ce qu'elle avait découvert à propos de Clark. Devait_ elle le faire ? Elle ne le savait pas. De même, devait _elle dire à Clark qu'elle était au courant ? Là encore, elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
Mais Lex ne lui avait rien demandé, et Clark ne lui avait jamais rien dit, peut_ être parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager ce secret avec elle.  
  
Donc, elle en revenait au même point : accepter ou pas la proposition de Lex.  
  
Chloé était allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, et elle ressassait toutes ses idées dans sa tête sans trop savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Epouser Lex : pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce n'était pas un vrai mariage. Elle ne devait se marier « pour de vrai ». Mais elle se sentait quand même responsable envers Lex : il prenait un risque en prenant parti contre son père, alors que , ayant peu de temps à vivre, il aurait peut_ être dû essayer de se rapprocher de lui, plutôt que de s'éloigner encore plus , à cause d'elle. Et puis, c'est vrai, il y avait aussi la maladie de Lex à gérer : ça faisait pas mal de questions sans réponses.  
  
Chloé prit une profonde respiration : elle avait pris sa décision et irait voir Lex demain pour le lui faire savoir.  
  
HOPITAL DE SMALLVILLE  
  
Lex avait rendez_ vous avec son médecin cet après _midi pour faire des examens complémentaires. Bien évidemment, il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusions. Le docteur lui avait dit que la « marre » de météorites dans laquelle il était tombé suite à son accident s'était mélangée à son sang à cause des plaies qu 'il avait eu. Maintenant, il n'avait aucune trace de ces plaies. Elles n'étaient pas très profondes et s'étaient donc vite guéries. Mais les traces de glue de météorites qu'il avait dans son sang faisaient des ravages dans son système immunitaire. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Les examens semblaient donc inutiles, mais on ne savait jamais.  
  
Personne n'avait pu lui dire pour combien de temps il en avait encore, ni même de quelle manière l'infection allait l'atteindre. Il était dans l'ignorance la plus absolue. Il était tout à fait impuissant. En temps normal, il aurait détesté ça, c'était frustrant, mais là, il s'en moquait presque. Après toutes les choses qu'il avait vécu, la coupe était pleine. Il en était arrivé à ce point où il voulait bien accepter la fatalité, il ne voulait plus avancer. Il préférait stagner à la lisière de la vie, l'observer un peu, prendre un peu le temps, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait. L'annonce de sa mort prochaine commençait à lui donner un équilibre intérieur, un aspect de normalité dans sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé.  
  
Lex sortit de l'hôpital et monta dans sa voiture. Ce lieu le rendait malade, le mettait en colère. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie, trop courte, à courir après une solution hypothétique qui lui ferait perdre de vue l'essentiel. Il voulait vraiment vivre, pour la première fois. Il avait déjà éprouvé ce sentiment quand , adolescent, il était entré dans sa période d'autodestruction. Il n'était pas suicidaire, il cherchait juste sa voie. Il voulait tuer quelque chose en lui, mais il n'y était pas arrivé : son père l'avait ramené à lui. Il l'avait haï pour ça : il l'avait empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout. Lex se souvenait très bien de l'image de sa mère qu'il avait quand il succombait aux drogues. Il la voyait comme son ange salvateur. A présent, il se souvenait d'une chose qu'elle lui avait dit un jour, quand il était un enfant et qu'elle lui lisait des poèmes le soir :   
  
« Il n'a que faire désormais d'ange gardien ;  
  
Il n'a point lieu de redouter la malchance ;  
  
L'Amour est plus puissant encor que le Destin  
  
Et plus vigilant que tout ange. »  
  
L' amour de sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Peut _être plus encore maintenant qu'il réalisait qu'il n'en avait pas d'autre pour endormir ses chagrins. Rien n'avait eu assez de force pour arracher son c?ur à la rage que son père avait greffé dessus. Et les vers d'Emily Brontë que sa mère lui lisait tournait dans sa tête. Il y pensait avec nostalgie. Ce n'étaient pas seulement les mots, c'était aussi le son de la voix de sa mère. Ce son si apaisant, cette voix d'amour et de tendresse. Tout ce qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Lex arriva au manoir, et gara sa voiture dans l'allée. Il sortit et décida que, pour une fois, il passerait par le jardin pour rentrer. Il marchait lentement, voulait s'imprégner de toutes ces choses. Il se rappelait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas toujours eu toutes ces fleurs. Non. Avant, ce n'était qu'une grande pelouse. Sa mère avait toujours voulu y faire un jardin, mais son père avait toujours préféré un grand espace ouvert. Quand la maladie de Lilian avait fait son apparition, Lionel l'avait d'abord envoyé se reposé dans un institut spécialisé. Lex l'avait très mal vécu, il ne voulait pas être séparé de sa mère. Et puis, un beau jour, il avait des tas de jardiniers s'affairer sur la pelouse, et il avait compris. Il se souvenait encore du retour de sa mère, quand son père avait emmené Lilian dans le jardin et le lui avait fait découvrir. Il avait eu à cet instant précis la certitude que son père aimait vraiment sa mère. Elle avait le don extraordinaire de le rendre vivant, de le faire sourire. Elle pouvait révéler le meilleur de lui _même, ce qui n'était pas rien.  
  
Soudain, Lex prit conscience d'une chose : il allait lui falloir s'occuper des papiers de son testament et de son mariage( au cas où Chloé dirait oui). Il ferait mieux de contacter son avocat au plus vite.  
  
Il rentra donc au manoir et alla droit à son bureau. Il téléphona à son avocat et lui demanda de lui faire porter les papiers au plus vite chez lui. L'avocat ne lui posa aucune question, bien que la requête était assez étrange. Malgré des différences notables avec son père, Lex Luthor restait . eh bien, un Luthor. Et ce seul nom suffisait à légitimer toute demande sans qu'on pu poser la moindre question.  
  
Lex resta un moment au téléphone avec son avocat pour régler les détails, puis, quand il raccrocha, il se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de scotch. « Une mauvaise habitude qu'il faudrait perdre » se dit_ il en lui_ même, avant de rire de cette réflexion.  
  
Tout à coup, Lex fut prit d'un vertige. Il sentait la pièce entière tourner autour de lui. Le sol se défila sous ses pieds , il perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Allongé par terre, il avait l'impression que sa boîte crânienne se rétrécissait et écrasait son cerveau : il allait exploser. Cela lui faisait très mal. Ses yeux fixaient le verre, également à terre, d'où se répandait doucement le liquide ambré.  
  
Il voulait que sa s'arrête, il souffrait. Ses yeux se fermaient, sous le coup de la douleur.  
  
Et puis tout d'un coup, aussi soudainement que c'était apparu, le mal disparu, en laissant Lex allongé sur le tapis. Il avait peine à réaliser ce qui c'était passé. Il se sentait bien à un moment, et l'instant d'après, il était à terre. Ce pouvait être une manifestation de son infection, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Cela dit, qu'est_ ce que ça pouvait être d'autre. Décidément, il lui faudrait en parler à son médecin, mais pas celui de l'hôpital, non , celui de Métropolis. Non pas que les médecins de campagne soient des incapables, mais il préférait en parler à un spécialiste de renom. C'était décidé, il irait à Métropolis. Et il irait au plus tôt.  
  
Lex se releva et ramassa son verre, à présent vide. « Un signe du Destin » pensa_ t _il, « Je ne devais pas boire ce verre ! ». Il décida d'aller se coucher. Il avait encore un peu mal à la tête.  
  
LE LENDEMAIN , MANOIR DE LEX LUTHOR :  
  
Lex n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir des cauchemars, mais là, c'était pire que tout car ses cauchemars habituels avaient été alternés avec des insomnies. Autant dire que ça avait été une longue et très désagréable nuit. Il avait pourtant besoin d'un minimum de force pour se rendre à Métropolis.  
  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau afin de travailler un peu : il ne devait pas laisser l'usine s'effondrer à cause de lui, et il avait justement des rapports à lire. En plus, ça lui ferait un peu de bien de se concentrer sur autre chose, sur des problèmes qu'il savait comment gérer et qu'il pourrait résoudre.  
  
Des bruits se firent entendre à la porte, et Lex vit son majordome pénétrer dans son bureau.  
  
Excusez_ moi de vous déranger monsieur, mais une demoiselle est ici et demande à vous voir : mademoiselle Sullivan.  
  
Oh, je vois. Faites la entrer, je vous prie.  
  
Chloé était là. Elle venait certainement lui donner sa réponse. Lex se sentait nerveux, fébrile. Quelque chose en lui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter « Et si elle disait non ? ». Mais ça ne pouvait pas être la cas ? Lex doutait. Et le pire , c'est qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il craignait tant que ça un refus de la jeune journaliste.  
  
Chloé, elle, était intimidée : elle allait voir Lex et lui donner sa réponse. Ce n'était quand même pas rien ! En outre, c'était la première fois qu'elle était demandée en mariage, alors, elle ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre, comment engager la conversation( parce qu'elle n'allait quand même pas juste se planter devant lui pour lui dire si elle était d'accord ou non !). Elle avait beau être une journaliste téméraire, il y avait quand même des choses pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et où tout son aplomb avait tendance à s'envoler.  
  
Elle prit donc une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le bureau. Le majordome qui l'avait accompagné jusque dans le couloir l'avait laissé seule à mi_ chemin : elle allait donc devoir entrer toute seule, comme une grande dans cet immense bureau où était Lex. Elle se décida à entrer.  
  
La première chose à laquelle pensa Lex quand il la vit entrer dans son bureau, ce fut « mon Dieu, qu'elle est belle ! ». Dans sa petite robe vert pâle, elle était à couper le souffle. Elle était cintrée juste ce qu'il fallait , juste assez près du corps pour être moulante, mais pas trop ; pas trop courte non plus, mais suffisamment pour dévoiler ses jambes ; et, pour couronner le tout, elle avait un joli décolleté, aguicheur sans être provocant, qui permettait à Lex d'avoir une vue des plus agréable, tout en laissant encore une grande zone de mystère.  
  
Elle se tenait donc là, en face de lui, charmante, rayonnante. Mais pas des plus à l'aise à l'évidence. Elle s'avança timidement près du bureau.  
  
Heu, bonjour Lex. Ca va ?  
  
Elle dit ça avec une fausse assurance et un sourire un peu trop crispé pour être totalement spontané. Lex aurait bien voulut la mettre à l'aise, mais, la vérité c'est qu'il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça , et qu'il n'était pas vraiment un expert en manière de gestes réconfortants. Il ne voyait pas comment l'aider, il allait donc falloir que ce soit elle qui parle en premier.  
  
Alors voilà, en fait, je suis venue pour vous donner ma réponse en ce qui concerne la proposition que vous m'avez faite.  
  
Lex était maintenant scotché aux lèvres de Chloé (très jolies d'ailleurs). Ah non, pensa _t _il, ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer. Chloé , qui était restée debout, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle était vraiment très hésitante , et un tantinet crispée. Lex, lui, attendait toujours sa réponse.  
  
Oui ? tenta _t _il.  
  
Chloé fut surprise. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il parle. Elle se ressaisit donc et se redressa pour se donner une contenance.  
  
Eh bien. j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et, enfin bref, je suis d'accord.  
  
Elle avait presque murmuré cette phrase dans un souffle tellement elle était peu sure d'elle. Et à présent, elle rougissait, ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant jamais. Pourquoi fallait _il que ça lui arrive maintenant ? Et devant Lex Luthor en plus ! Décidément, il la rendait bizarre. « Enfin, pas plus bizarre que cette situation ! » pensa _t _elle. Elle pourrait bientôt accrocher sa propre photo sur le mur des bizarreries de son bureau ! 


	5. Le tableau du petit garçon

La fin de Lex Luthor  
  
Voili voilou, je vous présente le chapitre V !!!  
  
P'tite note de l'auteur : D'abord, je tiens à remercier tous mes reviewers(d'abord !) : vous êtes tous extras ! Sans blague ! Ensuite, désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps avant d'envoyer ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, et en plus j'ai écrit une mini fic sur Harry Potter ( je sais , c'est pas une excuse, c'est juste que ça m'a fait du bien de me concentrer sur autre chose, enfin bref !). Et puis, si vous êtes curieux, vous avez aussi dû remarquer que j'ai écris un autre Chlex, « l'oiseau et le poisson ». C'est pas grand chose, ça ne ressemble à rien de ce à quoi vous pouvez vous attendre en matière de Chlex, c'est donc très original, mais franchement, je crois que ça vaut le détour.  
  
Disclaimer : je crois que vous devinez ..  
  
Reviews : Oui , toujours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! vous n'êtes pas dispensés. Lol  
  
LE TABLEAU DU PETIT GARCON.  
  
*************************************  
  
Chloé et Lex étaient tous les deux dans la voiture de ce dernier. Il conduisait vite , comme d'habitude. Ils étaient en route pour Métropolis. Lex devait faire signer les papiers du mariage à Chloé, et aller voir son médecin. Il avait proposé à Chloé de l'accompagner juste après qu'elle lui avait dit oui.  
  
Il n'en était pas revenu. Il avait tant douté ! Ca l'avait presque rendu malade. Il avait eu si peur qu'elle dise non. Mais pourquoi, il ne le savait pas. Ou plutôt, il pensait le savoir, mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer à lui _même. Il se doutait bien que ce qu'il ressentait pour Chloé n'avait rien à voir avec leur arrangement : il y avait autre chose. Un élément qui faisait qu'il adorait l'avoir à ses côtés, qu'il voulait la garder avec lui tout le temps, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte, ou qu'elle puisse le repousser. Ca faisait beaucoup de choses ! Oui, et ça faisait surtout un grand changement. Il se sentait comme dépendant de la présence de la jeune fille. Cette dépendance aurait pu être la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à un Luthor, mais pourtant, ici, dans cette voiture, avec elle, c'était la plus merveilleuse expérience de toute sa vie. Il ne voulait plus penser à son futur, si court et si sombre. Il avait à ses côtés une lumière infinie, comme un halo de tendresse dans lequel il aurait bien voulut pénétrer.  
  
Mais, il ne faisait pas partie du monde de chloé. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, quelque chose d'éphémère. Qu'il meurt ou non, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir prétendre à son amour. Il n' il aurait bien voulut pénétrer.  
  
Mais, il ne faisait pas partie du monde de chloé. Ce n'était qu'une illusion, quelque chose d'éphémère. Qu'il meurt ou non, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir prétendre à son amour. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle méritait mieux. Mieux que lui. Il en avait conscience.  
  
Chloé, elle , restait silencieuse. Elle avait du mal à croire à ce qui se passait . Elle se souvenait très bien avoir dit oui à Lex, mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas vraiment elle. A l'instant où elle l'avait prononcé, elle avait eu cette impression très étrange de se dédoubler : elle flottait au_ dessus d'elle même, se montrant du doigt « Regarde comme tu as l'air ridicule ! ». C'était vrai, elle se sentait ridicule sur le moment. Elle venait quand même d'accepter un homme en mariage. Et pas n'importe lequel !  
  
C'était bien ça le problème ; il tenait en trois lettres : LEX . Exit l'homme d'affaire cruel, le nom qui faisait trembler, exit l'homme à la réputation de séducteur, sa maladie : il restait quand même l'homme, le vrai. Car Lex lui _même, ce n'était pas simple à gérer. Ou plutôt elle face à elle, ce n'était pas simple à gérer ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. C'était complètement stupide bien sûr, et elle le savait, mais elle perdait tous ses moyens et toute sa rationalité face à lui. Il était intelligent, comme elle, et elle avait peur de ne pas être totalement à son niveau. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cette sensation. D'habitude, face à d'autres personnes, en particulier des garçons, elle ne se souciait pas de paraître ridicule, ou d'avoir quelques lacunes à propos de certains sujets : elle était sure d'elle. Mais lui, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la prenne pour une gamine écervelée. Pourtant, c'était vrai qu'il avait cette capacité extraordinaire de le faire fondre d'un rien. Chose très rare. Même Clark ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet là !  
  
Ils pensaient donc tous les deux à des tas de choses, chacun de leur côté. Si près, ils étaient pourtant si loin l'un de l'autre.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à Métropolis. Lex se gara devant le grand immeuble où son avocat avait son office. Chloé avait vécu à Métropolis, elle connaissait donc parfaitement les buildings qui se trouvaient en ville, mais celui ci devait être récent car elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était vraiment immense, tout en verre, magnifique. Chloé tourna la tête du côté de Lex : il la regardait avec un sourire, un vrai sourire, chose assez rare pour un Luthor. Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit. Il la mena jusqu'en haut des escaliers qui permettaient d'accéder à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans le hall. Il était tout en hauteur, et Chloé en avait le souffle coupé. Cet endroit était vraiment impressionnant !  
  
Lex souriait. Chloé n'avait pas trop l'air anxieuse, plutôt même décontractée. C'était bon signe. Car il était , lui, un peu angoissé à l'idée qu'elle pourrait subitement changer d'avis. En vérité, la présence de la jeune femme le rassurait, le rendait plus calme, plus confiant. Il ne voulait pas perdre ça.  
  
Ils prirent un ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau de l'avocat, au cinquième étage. Au fil des étages, le c?ur de Lex battait plus fort. Celui de Chloé aussi. Ils allaient se marier.  
  
Finalement, l'ascension se termina et ils purent arriver au cinquième étage. Une secrétaire les introduisit alors dans un grand et très élégant bureau, qui offrait, à travers ses baies vitrées, une fabuleuse vision de Métropolis. L'avocat les reçu avec tant de précautions que sa gêne face à un Luthor était visible. Il était mal à l'aise. Il trembla ainsi en tendant les papiers du mariage pour que Lex les signe. Lex les signa promptement, puis les passa à Chloé afin qu'elle les signe également.  
  
Elle les prit et se saisit d'un stylo, mais elle sembla hésiter un instant. C'était un sacré pas à franchir !! Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de son choix. En même temps. en même temps..  
  
Chloé prit une profonde respiration, resserra son emprise sur le stylo, puis signa. A ce moment là, elle put presque sentir d'où elle était tous les muscles du corps de Lex se décontracter. Etrange. Très étrange. C'était comme une intime connection entre eux deux. Elle le sentait à présent plus serein. Elle se risqua à lui lancer un regard à la dérobée. Il était calme, comme toujours. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas son ordinaire masque d'impassibilité, mais quelque chose de spontané, de sincère. Et cela remplissait le c?ur de Chloé d'un indicible sentiment de chaleur. Elle se sentait fière d'être capable de venir à bout de ce c?ur de roc. En même temps, elle se sentait perdue, un peu différente. Elle était maintenant mariée à cet homme. Pas un ennemi, pas un « ami », pas un étranger non plus, mais quoi ? Elle le sentait différent à son contact, et elle se sentait elle aussi différent à son contact. Alors quoi, de l'amour ? Ce serait ridicule. Ils se connaissaient à peine !  
  
Mais son « époux » tira Chloé de sa réflexion.  
  
On y va ? lui demanda _t _il.  
  
Oh oui, bien sûr, répondit _elle avec peu d'assurance.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et remontèrent en voiture. Lex démarra, puis se retourna vers Chloé.  
  
Ca vous dirai d'aller déjeuner ?  
  
Oui. Je commence à avoir assez faim.  
  
D'accord, alors je vous emmène dans un restaurant fantastique. Vous verrez, c'est mon préféré à Métropolis, il est stupéfiant.  
  
C'est quoi ? demanda Chloé, poussée par son instinct journalistique.  
  
Vous verrez bien. C'est une surprise.  
  
Chloé dut donc se contenter de cette réponse. Ils roulèrent tranquillement( en ville, Lex roulait moins vite que sur les petites routes de la campagne environnante de Smallville !) Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le restaurant en question. C'était un Building, tout à fait ordinaire, il n'y avait aucun panneau, et Chloé s'interrogeait sérieusement sur L'existence de ce prétendu restaurant. Lex , lui, souriait ; c'était presque même un petit rire. Visiblement, ce jeu de piste l'amusait beaucoup. Enfin, pensa Chloé, on ne change pas totalement un Luthor.  
  
Lex se gara , et ils descendirent de la voiture. En entrant dans l'immeuble, Lex fit tout de suite se diriger Chloé vers les ascenseurs. Il appuya sur le bouton du trentième étage. Chloé était de plus en plus étonnée. Non seulement il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un restaurant se trouve dans un immeuble de bureaux, mais sans pancarte à l'entrée, et au trentième étage, ça n'avait carrément aucun sens !! « C'est fou cette histoire, se dit Chloé. Mais où est_ ce qu'il m'emmène ? ».  
  
Lex voyait bien que Chloé se posait des questions, et il trouvait de plus en plus amusant de faire tourner la journaliste en rond.  
  
Quand enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le trentième étage, d'un coup, la vérité éclata littéralement au visage de la jeune journaliste. Elle pénétra dans une grande salle, avec des gens, des tables un peu partout, et une immense baie vitrée. En fait, pour être plus près de la vérité, il faudrait dire qu'il n'y avait plus de murs, mais que du verre. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Chloé sentit la main de Lex frôler son bras. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire radieux.  
  
C'est magnifique, dit_ elle dans un souffle.  
  
Lex était heureux, il avait réussi à la rendre heureuse. Un maître d'hôtel vint à leur rencontre pour les mener à leur table, près de la vitre. Chloé était aux anges. Ils s'assirent et un serveur leur apporta le menu.  
  
Que voulez_ vous, demanda Lex.  
  
Hem. je voudrais une fabuleuse carrière, une jolie voiture, être rousse et un poisson rouge que je pourrais appeler Hercule, répondit_ elle avec le plus grand sérieux, avant de faire un grand sourire.  
  
Et vous boirez quoi avec tout ça ?  
  
Chloé ne répondit pas à Lex, mais lui lança un regard suspicieux. Il sourit en guise de réponse : bien sûr qu'il avait compris la blague ! Chloé roula des yeux .  
  
Finalement ils commandèrent et mangèrent leurs plats sans autres « incidents ». Tout en mangeant, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, afin de mieux se connaître. Chloé découvrit alors que Lex était aussi capable de vrai sens de l'humour, et pas seulement d'ironie. Lex, quand à lui, découvrit que , pour une lycéenne, Chloé était très intelligente, et avait de larges connaissances dans de vastes domaines, même si elle n'étalait pas son intelligence comme aurait pu le faire n'importe qui d'autre.  
  
Toutefois , au dessert, quelque chose d'imprévu vint troubler leur déjeuner. En effet, Lex eut comme un léger spasme. Chloé, au début, n'y prit pas garde . Elle croyait juste qu'il s'était étouffer en avalant quelque chose de travers. Mais la crise ne s'estompait pas, et Lex commençait à devenir un peu rouge , n'arrivant plus à respirer.  
  
S'il vous plait !  
  
Chloé avait fait signe à un serveur . Voir Lex comme ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. « Mais si , idiote ! Tu sais ce qu'il a ! ». Bien sûr, sa maladie. Loin de la rassurer, cela inquiéta la jeune fille encore d'avantage. Elle était à présent à côté de Lex. Elle aurait voulu l'aider , mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mais finalement, Lex se redressa un peu et recommença à respirer normalement.  
  
Ca va ?  
  
Oui, oui. C'est bon. Un léger malaise mais ça va passer.  
  
Ca n'allait pas passer. Il le savait . Il avait eu peur, plus que toute autre chose , de s'évanouir. Il n'aurait pas voulu faire ça à Chloé. Mais aussi, il na voulait pas montrer un signe de faiblesse. Si quelqu'un se doutait de quelque chose, son père pourrait être prévenu. Et c'était justement ce qu'il voulait éviter.  
  
Il fit signe au serveur qu'il pouvait le laisser à présent, puis regarda Chloé. Elle avait presque l'air plus mal en point que lui. Visiblement, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, et ça le touchait beaucoup. Au plus profond de lui_ même, il se sentait comme rassuré : une fée veillait sur lui. En même temps, Lex lisait clairement du désarroi sur le visage de la jeune fille : elle avait peur pour lui. Elle avait peur tout court.  
  
Ca va aller, répéta _il pour la rassurer.  
  
Chloé fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas entièrement convaincu.  
  
Il faudrait peut_ être que vous alliez voir un médecin, risqua _t _elle d'une toute petite voix.  
  
En fait, justement, j'ai rendez _vous dans deux heures chez mon médecin. Ca ne vous dérange pas de m'accompagner ? Je vous ramènerai après chez vous.  
  
Oui d'accord. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressée, il n'y a personne qui m'attende chez moi.  
  
Elle dit cela avec un sourire forcé. Lex lui avait fichu la trouille tout à l'heure. Elle avait grandement besoin d'être rassurée par l'avis d'un médecin. « Oh la la, pensa -t -elle, à peine deux heures que nous sommes mariés, et je me conduit déjà en parfaite petite épouse modèle qui s'inquiète pour son mari chéri ! »  
  
Ils sortirent du restaurant, après que Lex ai réglé la note. Une fois dehors, Lex se tourna vers Chloé. Elle avait toujours l'air inquiète.  
  
Et si on allait faire un petit tour dans le parc de Métropolis, hein ? Le rendez_ vous est dans une heure et demie, on a le temps.  
  
Tu pourras marcher ? Je veux dire, ça ira ?  
  
Oui. Je pense. De toute façon, ça me fera du bien de respirer.  
  
Lex scrutait le visage de Chloé, à présent écarlate. Et il savait pourquoi. Elle lui avait dit « tu » de manière spontanée et tout à fait naturelle. Ca avait coulé tout seul dans sa phrase. Personne ne tutoyait Lex à part son père et son frère. Chloé avait l'air mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait fait une bêtise. Comment lui faire savoir que ce n'était rien ? Non pas , en fait , que ce ne soit rien. En fait , c'était précisément tout. Tout ce qui faisait que Lex commençait vraiment à s'attacher à sa « femme ». Elle avait quelque chose, un « truc » qu'aucune femme dans sa vie n'avait jamais eu, pas même Hélène.  
  
Mais il n'était pas très doué pour ces choses là. Il n'avait pas appris la tendresse. Il se surprenait tout le temps, par le passé, à considérer ses relations comme des parties d'échecs. Placer des pions stratégiquement pour les faire avancer sur des cases. Emporter la partie, qui signifiait gagner la fille , célébrer sa victoire, et puis, après, ... après, la partie était terminée, il fallait passer à autre chose : une autre bataille. Comment ne pas se perdre en route avec des jeux aussi tordus !  
  
Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, tout en marchant à côté de Chloé, Lex caressa du bout des doigts ceux de Chloé, avec un peu d'hésitation. Le contact était doux , tout simple. Une chaleur éphémère. Chloé tourna la tête et sourit à Lex. Et cela leur suffit à tous les deux.  
  
Ils marchèrent ainsi dans le parc pendant un certain temps, sans vraiment parler. Ils n'avaient que des bribes de conversations. Chloé expliqua à Lex , quand ils arrivèrent à une fontaine , que , quand elle était petite, elle se souvenait qu'il y avait une patinoire en hivers à cette place. Son père l'y emmenait souvent et ils patinaient tous les deux. Lex se souvenait effectivement qu'il y avait eu une patinoire. Un jour, en passant en limousine à côté du parc avec son père, il l'avait vu de loin. Mais il n'y était jamais allé. Il aurait bien voulu avoir le genre de souvenirs qu'avait Chloé, à la place des siens, si moroses.  
  
Le temps passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu, et ils durent bientôt allé chez le docteur de Lex. Ils s'y rendirent à pied ; ce n'était pas très loin. Le bâtiment n'était pas très impressionnant, et beaucoup moins tape à l'oeil que les autres immeubles de Métropolis. Il semblait également plus vieux.  
  
Ils patientèrent un peu avant de voir le médecin arriver . Lex entra dans le cabinet du docteur, mais Chloé préféra rester dehors. Ils n'en étaient pas encore à ce degré d'intimité. C'était un peu délicat, et Lex n'avait peut _être pas encore envie de partager toutes ses mauvaises nouvelles avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'un autre côté, Chloé n'était pas sûre d'être prête à ça : entendre un médecin commencer à faire le décompte du temps qu'il lui restait avant d'être veuve.  
  
Quand Lex sortit du cabinet, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il affichait son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Chloé sentit alors quelque chose se briser en elle : le médecin n'avait pas annoncé de bonnes nouvelles. Elle se sentait mal maintenant. Elle suffoquait presque. Elle suivit Lex et ils sortirent donc tous les deux. Le vent de la rue leur paraissait plus froid à tous les deux. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la voiture de Lex qu'ils avaient laissé garé près du restaurant. Chloé se dirigeait machinalement vers la portière du passager avant quant Lex la prit par le bras. Elle se retourna et frémit en voyant le visage de Lex, devant elle. Il avait un air étrange, indéfinissable, vague, triste. Il lui tendit simplement les clés, sans un mot d'explication. Mais Chloé n'en avait pas besoin. Elle comprenait. Il ne voulait pas conduire. Il en était incapable.  
  
Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Chloé démarra. La voiture roula en silence ; ses occupants aussi, ruminant leurs pensées, chacun de leur côté, incapables de les exprimer à voix haute.  
  
Arrivant à Smallville, Chloé se dirigea vers le manoir de Lex. Elle se gara dans l'allée et ils descendirent de voiture. Sans dire un mot alors, Lex prit Chloé par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au perron. Ils entrèrent et Lex continua de guider Chloé dans le manoir, pour finir par arriver devant une porte du deuxième étage. La porte était close. Lex tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit alors sur une grande pièce baignée de lumière, avec des tas de tableaux adossés aux murs. Il y en avait un sur un chevalet que Chloé ne put pas voir car il était masqué par un tissu noir. Lex s'en approcha. D'un geste, Lex tira sur le tissu qui glissa doucement pour découvrir un portrait. Le portrait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et légèrement frisés.  
  
Ma mère était peintre, à ses heures perdues., dit simplement Lex, dans un murmure.  
  
Et Chloé comprit. Le petit garçon du tableau avait en effet quelque chose de familier. Les yeux, la forme du visage, c'était Lex. Lui, et en même temps, pas vraiment lui. C'était confus. Il avait l'ait tellement différent . Pas seulement à cause des cheveux, non, c'était plus profond.  
  
Lex se retourna, et Chloé vit qu'il pleurait . Elle comprenait pourquoi il faisait ça. Il voulait conjurer le sort, montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement ce jeune homme un peu froid qui allait mourir, mais qu'il y avait autre chose en lui. Quelque chose d'ancien, de perdu derrière un masque de dureté et d'austérité. Derrière cette apparence, il y avait des ruines d'amour, des ruines de lui. Il y avait un petit garçon derrière le masque de cet homme.  
  
J'airai donné n'importe quoi pour vendre mes chaînes.. ma vie entière.  
  
Chloé s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait elle aussi.  
  
Peut _être qu'au contraire, c'est le moment de la racheter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre. Au passage, je peux vous annoncer qu'on a dépassé la moitié de cette fic puisque j'ai calculé qu'elle devrait faire huit chapitre ( sauf accident en cours de parcours !). Vous êtes contents ? Oui ? Alors vous savez ce que vous devez faire !!! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!! J'en veux plein !!!!!  
  
PS : Un grand merci à Karine ; merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements. T'es trop extra !!  
  
Ps bis : Là c'est une annonce. Vous connaissez le film Dogma. Il est trop génial. Si je vous le dit , c'est pour faire un peu de pub : il n'y a aucune fic de Dogma en français !!! C'est honteux !!!!! Moi, je pense que je vais essayer d'en écrire une ou deux, mais il faut aussi que je finisse celle ci, alors, ça va être le bazar !! Mais si vous ça vous dit, ce serait trop top ! Alors, tous à vos plumes !!!! 


	6. La porte qui claque

LA FIN DE LEX LUTHOR  
  
Ptite note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment . désolée !!! Je sais, je suis impardonnable, je traîne , je suis minable, je mets trop de temps pour vous envoyer la suite de la fic. Mais enfin, comme vous le voyez, ça y est : voici le nouveau chapitre !!! ( vous pourriez au moins applaudir, hein ! parce que si vous croyez que c'est facile de tenir la distance !! ).  
  
Plus sérieusement, je vais essayer d'aller plus vite, mais, entre mes partiels et les pannes d'inspiration ( des fois), c'est pas facile tous les jours de vous satisfaire et de vous envoyer votre dose !!  
  
Disclaimer : Franchement, vous connaissez déjà le truc par c?ur, alors je vais pas vous bassiner avec ça !  
  
Note aux reviewers : Vous êtes tous foooooooooooormidables !!!!!!!! Je vous zaimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D'ailleurs, j'envoi un énorme bisous à Karine qui m'encourage à fond et qui me motive.  
  
Cela dit, vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer des reviews ; et même, VOUS DEVEZ !!!!  
  
Bon, et maintenant :  
  
La Porte qui claque :  
  
Cale faisait maintenant près de deux semaines que Lex et Chloé avaient passé cette fameuse journée à Métropolis. Ce n'était pas exactement comme si ça avait changé leurs deux vies. C'était juste un détail dans le décor. Ils étaient mariés à présent. Qui aurait pu dire ça quelques mois avant ? Qui pourrait dire aujourd'hui si c'était vraiment réel ?  
  
Pas Chloé en tout cas. Elle se sentait en apesanteur, loin de tout, au- dessus du monde. « Mme Luthor », ça sonnait bizarre, faux peut_ être, ou même trop juste. Au choix. Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Certaines nuits, elle se réveillait à cause de cauchemars où elle voyait Lex mourir devant elle, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Elle était terrorisée. Elle avait peur pour lui ... comme une femme a peur pour son époux.  
  
Une nuit, Lana l'avait entendu et était venu la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Mais comment lui répondre ? La solution « je me suis mariée avec Lex et il va mourir ; c'est à propos de ça que je fais des cauchemars » n'était pas envisageable. Elle lui a alors dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de ce qui lui avait fait peur dans son rêve, mais Lana n'avait pas eu l'air très convaincu.  
  
Pourtant, la vie semblait continuer comme avant , ou presque. Chloé n'avait pas vu Lex depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté le manoir , ce fameux soir. Elle repensait souvent à ce tableau, ce petit garçon innocent, qui aurait dû avoir une vie différente de celle qu'on lui avait donné. Dans le fond, c'était peut_ être la chose qui peinait le plus Chloé : savoir que Lex allait quitter une vie dans laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs agréables, pas beaucoup de choses à regretter. Etrangement, Chloé se disait qu'elle aimerait bien changer ça. Mais , comment ? Elle pourrait toujours essayer de passer un peu de temps avec lui , ça pourrait le distraire. Mais il lui faudrait une excuse : elle ne se voyait pas foncer comme ça et aller l'inviter à faire une petite ballade avec elle.  
  
« Réfléchis Chloé, refléchis. » Et là, éclair de génie : elle pourrait toujours lui raconter qu'elle avait eu un problème avec son ordinateur, tombé en panne, ce qui l'empêchait de rédiger l'édito de la Torche. Et que donc, elle avait besoin d'un autre ordinateur pour travailler. Lex avait un ordinateur ; elle pourrait donc lui demander de se servir de son ordinateur.  
  
C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, d'accord, mais c'était une excuse, et c'était mieux que rien. De toute façon, Lex ne poserait pas trop de questions. Enfin, Chloé l'espérait.  
  
Lex était, quand à lui, seul dans son si grand manoir. S'il avait pu prévoir, s'il avait pu lire l'avenir, savoir qu'un jour il en serait à ce point, beaucoup de choses auraient différentes dans sa vie. Oui, il aurait fait en sorte de se sentir mieux. Il avait décidément trop de regrets. Le pire était peut-être qu'il ne pouvait les exprimer à personne. Qui aurait voulu connaître les détails du désarroi d'un pauvre Luthor. Tout le monde le prenait pour un monstre, le voyait comme quelqu'un de cruel, un reflet de son père, capable de faire souffrir les gens avec autant de talent et d'habileté.  
  
Enfin, tout le monde ou presque. Chloé avait une vision différente de lui. Il sourit à cette idée. Chloé avait une vision différente de la Terre entière. Elle ne voyait rien comme tout le monde, elle ne croyait pas aux mêmes choses, elle était différente, capable d'être touchée vraiment par une chose, peut-être anodine pour les autres. Elle pouvait faire naître chez Lex des sensations inconnues, ou tout du moins oubliées. Elle avait quelque chose en elle qui l'attirait profondément. C'était pour Lex une entière perte de repères. De toute sa vie, aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Finalement, à présent que le temps allait toucher à sa fin , il se disait que Chloé était le genre de personne, ou plutôt , LA personne qu'il aurait pu aimer, vraiment.  
  
Lex rejeta l'un des quelconques rapports d'entreprise qu'il devait lire, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, d'où qu'elles viennent. Comme ce médecin. Qu'avait -il dit ? Lex n'aurait pas pu le dire avec exactitude. Il ne voulait même plus entendre. Il n'y avait aucun vaccin, rien. Rien pour le sauver. Rien pour lui donner un infime espoir. Mais , après tout, qu'avait - il espérer ? Que tout ça soit une mauvaise blague ? Qu'il se réveille de son cauchemar ? Non, il n'était plus un enfant : le monde est une réalité, aussi triste qu'elle soit. Rien à faire contre ça.  
  
Tout d'un coup, ça faisait beaucoup de « rien » dans sa vie. Un bilan assez triste en vérité. Le fait est qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il avait l'impression fugace d'avoir joué une partie de pocker où il aurait parié sur la mauvaise combinaison. Maintenant, il n'avait plus de jetons devant lui ; il n'avait plus rien pour miser. La partie était finie. Il avait parié sur sa réussite, son entreprise, mais on ne manque pas à une entreprise. Seuls les gens pleurent quand ils perdent un être cher. Qui pleurerait pour lui ?  
  
AU TALON :  
  
Chloé était assise à une table du Talon, en train de noter un truc étrange de plus qui s'était produit dans la région sur son fameux carnet secret, quand elle entendit la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Machinalement, elle tourna la tête pour voir le nouveau venu, et là, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de Lex.  
  
Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué parce qu'il se dirigea tout droit au comptoir, sans même lui adresser le moindre signe en guise de bonjour. L'instant d'un moment, Chloé hésita : oui, c'était vrai, elle voulait mettre son plan à exécution, mais , en aurait- elle le courage ? Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de son siège pour aller à la rencontre de Lex. Elle se rapprocha prudemment ; il lui tournait le dos. Chloé rassembla tout son courage et toutes ses forces , et tapota l'omoplate de Lex pour le faire se retourner. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Visiblement surpris, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir vu Chloé vu la façon dont il la dévisageait. Mais Chloé ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un regard désagréable ; au contraire, il avait l'air heureux de la voir, autant que possible, puisqu'il lui sourit. Et pourtant, il ne souriait pas souvent.  
  
Bonjour, ça va ?  
  
Heu , oui, ça va, bredouilla Chloé.  
  
Il avait l'air tout à fait normal. Il ne ressemblait pas à un type sur le point de mourir. Son côté Luthor, sûrement : ne jamais dévoiler la moindre faiblesse.  
  
Mais Chloé fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Lana qui déboula de la porte de service , une liasse de feuilles dans les bras.  
  
Hey, dit _elle joyeusement.  
  
Hey toi _même, répondit Chloé sarcastiquement.  
  
Cela fit sourire Lex, qui s'abstint pourtant de tout commentaire, et Lana tira la langue à Chloé puis sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Chloé rit doucement, tout e se rendant compte que ses relations avec Lana s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis son séjour à Métropolis. C'est vrai, Lana sortait avec Clark depuis déjà presque un mois ( un peu plus en fait), mais Chloé ne s'y était vraiment faite que depuis cette histoire avec Lex. Ca lui mettait autre chose en tête, elle ne pensait plus à Clark, et dans le fond, ça ne lui manquait pas. Elle s'en passait très bien ; mieux que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru.  
  
Chloé se tourna de côté pour voir Lex. Il buvait tranquillement son café, tout en regardant Lana étaler méthodiquement ses feuilles en paquets de tailles égales. Chloé revint à la réalité.  
  
Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques au juste avec toutes tes feuilles ? demanda Chloé, perplexe.  
  
Oh, eh bien, en fait, c'est à propos de la soirée que j'organise au Talon la semaine prochaine.  
  
Une soirée à propos de quoi ? demanda Lex.  
  
Une soirée pour soutenir l'équipe de Smallville pour le championnat.  
  
Mais le championnat ne commence que dans deux semaines , intervint Chloé.  
  
Oui, je sais, répondit Lana, mais c'est juste que c'est plus pratique de la faire avant, je trouve. Et puis comme ça, toute l'équipe sera là : c'est mieux pour des encouragements. Si on attend que le championnat commence, avec les entraînements et tout, on ne verra pas les joueurs. Alors, c'est mieux de leur apporter notre soutient avant que les matchs ne commencent, non ?  
  
Chloé hocha la tête. Ca tenait debout . C'était farfelu et un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais Lana était comme ça : c'était son côté spontanée.  
  
D'ailleurs, fit Lana en regardant Chloé, si tu pouvais faire passer une sorte d'annonce, pas un article complet bien sûr, mais, tu sais , un entrefilet, histoire d'annoncer l'événement, ce serait sympa.  
  
Oui, compte sur moi.  
  
Là, c'était le moment où jamais de poser sa question à Lex. Lana lui avait donné le prétexte idéal pour la transition.  
  
Oh mais, j'y pense , en fait, ça risque de poser un petit problème.  
  
Lana la regarda , interrogative.  
  
Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Eh bien, j'ai un petit problème avec mon ordinateur. Il m'a comme qui dirait lamentablement lâché .  
  
Chloé se tourna vers Lex.  
  
Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler. Ca ne vous dérangerait pas que je vienne chez vous pour me servir de votre ordinateur. Ca me dépannerait vraiment.  
  
Lex ne savait pas quoi dire ? Il était pris par surprise. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas aider Chloé , mais ,e n ce moment, il avait plutôt envie de rester seul chez lui, histoire de ressasser ses malheurs et pleurer sur son sort tranquillement. D'un autre côté, là, tout de suite, il avait deux visages suppliants tournés vers lui, et , apparemment, s'il voulait sortir de ce café vivent, il avait intérêt à ne pas se tromper de réponse.  
  
Euh, d'accord.  
  
Lana et Chloé étaient toutes sourires. « Ouf », se dit Lex en lui-même.  
  
Merci Lex, dit Chloé en souriant de plus belle. Vous n'avez pas idée.  
  
PLUS TARD , CHEZ CHLOE :  
  
« Ca non, il n'avait pas idée ! »pensait Chloé. Elle préparait son sac en essayant de ne rien oublier. Dans le fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment encore comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais elle pourrait toujours improviser. En attendant, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en tienne à son programme : c'est à dire faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle prenait ses notes et allait, dans un premier temps , taper son article le plus naturellement du monde.  
  
AU MANOIR LUTHOR , ENCORE APRES :  
  
Chloé gara sa voiture dans l'allée, juste devant le manoir. Elle descendit et se dirigea vers la porte où elle frappa. Quelques instants plus tard, Lex vint lui ouvrir. Chloé fut un peu surprise ; normalement, c'est un majordome qu'elle aurait dû voir. Lex ne venait pas ouvrir la porte lui- même d'habitude.  
  
Bonjour Chloé.  
  
Cette fois, Chloé était vraiment surprise ; il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom.  
  
Il s'en rendait compte maintenant que c'était trop tard. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, ça lui avait semblé naturel. De toute façon, c'était trop tard pour rattraper le coup. Autant passer à autre chose.  
  
Hum, je vous conduit au bureau.  
  
Heu, oui, d'accord.  
  
Tout cela était terriblement formel.  
  
« J'ai l'impression de passer un examen » se disait Chloé, pendant que Lex se disait « J'ai l'impression de lui faire passer un examen ». Tout en la conduisant dans les dénivelés de murs qui servaient de couloirs, Lex ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune femme était très séduisante . Elle portait un chemisier dont les premiers boutons du haut, ouverts, permettaient d'avoir une vue plus qu'intéressante sur son décolleté assez avantageux . En outre, sa jupe permettait à Lex d'apprécier ses jambes fuselées.  
  
« Mais non » pensa-t-il . Il ne fallait pas qu'il se comporte comme un gamin imbécile. Il allait mourir. Ce n'était pas le moment de construire une nouvelle relation. De plus, il était trop vieux pour elle. Et puis même, elle ne l'envisageait certainement pas sous cet angle.  
  
Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'était pas comme si il l'aimait ? Pas de réponse. Son esprit aurait dû lui dire non, mais rien. Un grand doute se trouvait à la place de la réponse qu'il espérait se donner à lui-même. Peut-être que si après tout. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait. Ou peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Ca n'avait aucun sens.  
  
Finalement, au bout de ce qui parut être une éternité à Lex, ils arrivèrent dans son bureau.  
  
Chloé s'installa immédiatement au bureau, une fois que Lex lui eut démarré l'ordinateur. Finalement, elle était bien contente d'avoir un prétexte pour être là, parce que, maintenant, elle ressentait comme une gêne étrange en présence de Lex. C'était sans doute à cause du fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Mais, elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il lui avait lancé des petits regards de côté, l'air de rien, sur le chemin de son bureau. Tout ça la décontenançait à présent.  
  
Elle tapait sur le clavier plus pour se calmer les nerfs que pour écrire son article, et ça faisait déjà presque une heure que rien ne se passait. Lex était assis sur son canapé et lisait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un rapport, dans le même genre que ceux que le père de Chloé ramenait à la maison, des fois. Lex lui avait demandé si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'il reste dans cette pièce pendant qu'elle écrivait son article. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, mais, apparemment, c'était la pièce où il avait ses habitudes.  
  
Chloé le regardait . Il avait l'air si naturel. Il n'avait pas l'air des gens qui sont en phase terminale d'une maladie très grave. Quoique , bien évidemment, Chloé ne pouvait pas bien juger de la situation, vu qu'elle ignorait ce dont il souffrait exactement. Elle détestait ne pas savoir. Elle aurait voulu tout savoir dans les détails pour pouvoir aider Lex. Mais, tout d'un coup , elle réalisa que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. C'est vrai, elle avait découvert que Clark n'était pas exactement de la même planète ( ce qui à proprement parler n'était pas une vraie découverte : elle avait toujours su que Clark était un garçon constamment dans la Lune), et ça ne lui avait pas rendu service. Elle s'était mise dans une position délicate vis à vis de Lionel Luthor, et en plus, elle avait perdu ses deux amis. La vérité pouvait blesser. C'est ce qu'elle en avait retenu. Alors, tout savoir sur Lex ... Lex. « Oh mon Dieu, Lex !! »  
  
Elle avait crié sa phrase. Lex était sur le canapé et il suffoquait. Chloé bondit de son fauteuil pour se précipiter vers le canapé. Quand elle fut juste à côté de lui, elle se rendit compte que Lex perdait du sang par la bouche. « Comme dans mon rêve » pensa Chloé. Elle était complètement paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était toute seule. Dieu merci, la crise semblait être passée. Lex respirait normalement à présent et il la regardait même.  
  
Oh mon Dieu, Lex, ça va ? Vous voulez quelque chose ? Il faut que j'appelle votre médecin ? Quel est son numéro.  
  
Non, Chloé, ce n'est rien. Ne l'appelez pas. Il n'y a rien à faire. Ca va maintenant. Merci.  
  
Comment ça, il n'y a rien à faire ?  
  
Il n'y a aucun médicament qui puisse me soigner. Les médecins ne peuvent rien faire.  
  
Chloé était tendue. Lex lui avait fichu la trouille. Est-ce qu'au moins il s'en rendait compte ? Et là, il lui apprenait que rien ne pouvait le sauver. Elle le savait déjà, bien sûr , puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait mourir, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que sa maladie pourrait se montrer physiquement. Elle pensait que seuls ses cauchemars pouvaient lui montrer des images pareilles. Elle avait déjà vu Lex avoir une crise, dans le restaurant où il l'avait emmené lors de leur journée à Métropolis.  
  
Lex ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment Chloé pouvait réagir. Il lui avait déjà fait peur une fois auparavant, alors maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas non plus de sa pitié. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
  
Vous avez déjà visité le jardin ?  
  
Décidément, Lex était le roi des questions incongrues, se dit Chloé.  
  
Une fois le sang qui coulait de sa bouche séché, Lex conduisit Chloé dehors pour visiter le jardin. A vrai dire, Chloé était prête à faire n'importe quoi, pourvu que ça lui calme les nerfs. Visiter le jardin ou bien faire des crêpes, ça lui était bien égale.  
  
Chloé était à présent dans sa voiture. Elle avait passé le reste de l'après- midi dans le jardin avec Lex. Ils s'étaient promenés tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient passé un bon moment, en fait, en dépit de la crise de Lex.  
  
************  
  
Lex attendait Chloé. Elle devrait bientôt arriver maintenant. Elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis une semaine , de venir le voir tous les jours. Ca lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un. Car depuis qu'il avait renvoyé son personnel, la maison lui paraissait encore plus vide. Et puis, Chloé était si dynamique, si espiègle, si intelligente, qu'elle le faisait se sentir vivant. Mais Lex devait bien s'avouer qu'il la trouvait aussi de plus en plus belle. Des fois, il se surprenait même à la dévorer des yeux. Il se sentait attiré par elle. Chloé était une flamme qui le ranimait.  
  
Une tête passa par la porte du bureau, ce qui coupa Lex dans ses réflexions. Lex sourit à Chloé. Elle entra , portant un sac dans ses bras, et en souriant.  
  
Vous avez déjeuner ?  
  
Non. Pourquoi ?  
  
Ah, surprise, répondit Chloé en posant son sac sur le bureau de Lex.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans votre sac ?  
  
Mr Luthor, vous n'êtes pas très perspicace.  
  
J'avoue que je suis un peu ..  
  
Perdu ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui peut être dans ce sac, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'allais dire. Et sachez, en outre, que je ne me perd jamais : il m'arrive parfois d'être momentanément sur la mauvaise voie, mais je ne perd jamais.  
  
Chloé regarda Lex et lui tira la langue : il ne changerait jamais. Lex, lui, adorait ce côté spontané qu'avait Chloé. Personne n'aurait pu lui tiré la langue en espérant s'en sortir aussi bien.  
  
Bon, alors, reprit Lex en se levant de son fauteuil pour faire le tour du bureau et se placer à côté de Chloé. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a dans ce mystérieux sac.  
  
Chloé sourit de plus belle.  
  
Eh bien, si vous voulez tout savoir.  
  
Chloé ouvrit son sac et y plongea le bras.  
  
Tout d'abord, il y a deux sandwichs , dit-elle tout en joignant le geste à la parole et en sortant les deux sandwichs en question. Et pour boire avec ça, j'ai amené.. Du champagne. Tadaaaaaaam !!  
  
Lex était vraiment surpris. Cette fille était vraiment époustouflante.  
  
Ils déjeunèrent ainsi tranquillement en discutant ensemble. A la fin du repas, Lex se leva du canapé où ils s'étaient installés pour déjeuner.  
  
Chloé, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'un peu délicat.  
  
Oui.  
  
Elle n'avait déjà plus l'air aussi à l' aise.  
  
C'est à propos de mon testament.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oui, il faut bien que je vous en parle parce que ça vous concerne après tout. En plus, il faut que vous signiez certains papiers.  
  
D'accord.  
  
Elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau de Lex . Lex sortit d'un de ses tiroirs différents papiers à l'allure plutôt officielle. Il les tendit à Chloé , ainsi qu'un stylo. Chloé signa tous les papiers que Lex lui montra en regardant ce qui était marqué dessus. Ca lui semblait extrêmement morbide. La dernière page contenait les dispositions concernant l'enterrement. Et là, Chloé bloqua. Non, elle ne pouvait pas signer ça. Lex le remarqua.  
  
Chloé, ce n'est rien. Ca va aller.  
  
- Comment ça, ça va aller. Non ! Non, ça ne va pas aller. Ce n'est pas rien. Lex, je suis désolée mais vraiment c'est .  
  
Chloé, je comprends.  
  
Lex s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de Chloé qui était à présent assise.  
  
Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais c'est inévitable. Chloé, moi j'ai commencé à me faire à l'idée, alors ça ne me fais rien d'en parler, mais si tu as un problème, tu peux me le dire : je peux comprendre.  
  
C'est juste que ça me rappelle le départ de ma mère. Je sais pas pourquoi. C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver seule. Je sais que c'est que c'est stupide mais, quand ma mère est partie, je l'ai vu. Mon père ne le sait pas. Mais je l'ai vu. C'était la nuit, j'avais entendu du bruit dans l'escalier. Je me suis levé et je l'ai vu sur le seuil de la porte. Elle était là , devant moi. J'aurai voulu la retenir, pourtant je n'ai pas bougé. Je crois que je savais qu'elle partait, quelque part au fond de moi. Je l'avais senti. Mais, il n'empêche que depuis ce jour, je me suis toujours demandé ce que ma vie aurait pu être si elle était restée, si j'avais eu le courage de dire ou de faire quelque chose pour changer ça. Au lieu de ça, j'ai ce souvenir d'une porte qui claque dans la nuit, et je ne peux pas l'oublier.  
  
Lex était sans voix devant le long monologue de la jeune fille.  
  
C'est pour ça que maintenant , vous vous sentez responsable de moi.  
  
Chloé ne dit rien , mais hocha subrepticement la tête.  
  
Ecoutez Chloé, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire , si ce n'est que je n'ai jamais eu à mes côtés quelqu'un qui se soucie autant de moi que vous. Mise à part peut- être la famille Kent. Mais vous savez, le plus important dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas que je vais mourir, même si , je dois l'admettre, ça ne me réjouit pas, non, vous voyez, le plus important pour moi, c'est maintenant, cet instant, là. Ce moment vraiment spécial qu'il y a ici parce que vous êtes là, avec moi. Parce que je sais que personne ne pourrait me donner autant que vous à cet instant. C'est cette magie que je ressentais quand ma mère était encore en vie, et que j'avais perdu depuis sa mort. Chloé, je me sens plus vivant que jamais. Et plus tard, je ne voudrais pas qu'une personne vienne à passer devant ma tombe et se souvienne de ma mort. Je voudrais plutôt qu'on se souvienne de moi pour cet instant : parce que j'ai vécu . Et c'est ça le plus important : vivre. Je ne pourrais pas souhaiter autre chose, car il n'y a rien d'autre qui puisse donner ce sentiment d'être vraiment à sa place. Ne pensez pas que je vais disparaître, pensez plutôt que je vais exister, enfin.  
  
Chloé ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu dire à ça. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de chose aussi belle, aussi sincère. Ce n'était tellement pas Lex. Ou peut-être que justement, c'était enfin Lex. Elle se sentait importante, à ce moment. Parce qu'elle avait voulu être sûre qu'il y avait un peu de joie dans sa vie, si froide d'homme d'affaires. Et qu'elle y était arrivée. Oui, il avait l'air heureux, en fin de compte. Il y avait une lueur dans sa vie, et c'est ça qu'elle devrait garder en mémoire. Oui, c'est de ça , de lui, qu'elle se souviendrait, bien après le « fin ».  
  
Chloé reprit le stylo , qu'elle avait laissé lui échapper durant la conversation, et signa le dernier papier. Lex lui souriait gentiment, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Chloé le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant qu'il avait des yeux si bleus, si purs.  
  
Chloé prit une feuille de papier qu'elle avait dans son sac, et y inscrivit une phrase, puis le tendit à Lex, qui le lut à haute voix :  
  
« Libre de la souffrance et de la corruption, Rendu à la divinité. »  
  
Si vous voulez que les gens se souviennent de votre vie, il faudrait une jolis phrase, pour vous définir, et je crois que celle-ci irait.  
  
C'est une phrase d'Emily Brontë, dit Lex, tout en fixant le bout de papier comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ai jamais lu.  
  
Oui.  
  
Je m'en souviens, ma mère me lisait ses poèmes quand j'étais enfant.  
  
Elle sera parfaite pour vous.  
  
AU BUREAU DE LA TORCHE :  
  
Chloé en avait assez de travailler sur cet article ridicule . Mais le proviseur lui avait ordonner de faire apparaître dans une de ses colonnes un articles sur le concours d'affiches prévues pour supporter l'équipe de Smallville durant le championnat. Il y allait un défilé de banderoles toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et elle était obligée de faire une annonce pour ça. Elle était journaliste d'investigation, pas de seconde zone. Vraiment, le proviseur ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait subir à son pauvre orgueil de journaliste. De toute façon, il n'en avait rien à faire.  
  
Chloé bossait donc. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau. Machinalement, elle dit « Entrez ».  
  
Et là, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Lex passer la tête par la porte de son bureau.  
  
Bonjour. Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
  
Heu, non, pas du tout.  
  
Oh, alors , comme ça, votre ordinateur sont réparé ?  
  
« Merde » pensa Chloé. Mais, à voir la tête de Lex, elle n'avait visiblement pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver une explication qui pourrait être un dixième plausible : Lex souriait , un air victorieux affiché sur le visage. En clair, ça voulait dire qu'il savait très bien qu'elle lui avait raconté des salades. Pas la peine de s'enliser en racontant d'autres bobards, ou même en lui répondant : c'était perdu d'avance.  
  
Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène dans ce lieu béni des Dieux qu'est notre cher et tendre lycée ?  
  
Chloé jugeait plus sage de dévier la conversation.  
  
Vous avez un problème auditif ou vous n'aimez pas répondre aux questions ? demanda Lex avec malice.  
  
Il savait où il voulait aller, et il allait y arriver. Chloé fulminait. D' habitude, elle adorait jouer au jeu qui consiste à piéger les gens à leur propre manège. Mais pas quand c'était elle qui était la cible. Sans compter que de toute façon, là, il était évident qu'elle allait perdre ; elle n'avait aucune issue.  
  
Lex enchaîna sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.  
  
Je vous dispense des explications, dit -il dans un souffle qui fit trembler la peau de Chloé.  
  
Il s'était nettement rapproché d'elle à présent, il pouvait voir l'écran d'ordinateur par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Mais vous travaillez là. Je m'excuse de vous déranger.  
  
Je vous dispense des excuses, dit Chloé sur le même ton qu'il avait employé à son égard un instant plus tôt.  
  
Lex se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette jeune femme qui semblait aiguiser ses sens, les faisant la réclamer à tout prix. Chloé , elle , se sentait envoûtée par ce regard qui la dévorait. Ils avaient tous les deux envie d'un contact fort, direct entre leurs deux corps.  
  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Chloé s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux quand une lueur fugace de rouge vint se fixer devant ses yeux. Elle se recula , saisie d'effroi. Lex se redressa et porta la main à son visage , il le sentait : du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il prit un mouchoir qu'il gardait toujours au cas où ça se produirait. Il était horrifié. Il avait failli embrasser Chloé, et , au lieu du baiser tant attendu, il faisait une nouvelle crise. Dieu merci, cette fois, il n'y avait que du sang qui coulait, il était encore pleinement conscient. Mais il se maudissait intérieurement. Il s'en voulait . Il était en colère.  
  
Ca va ? se risque Chloé.  
  
Oui , ça va très bien, répondit Lex avec fureur. Je nage dans le bonheur.  
  
A peine eut-il prononcé ces paroles qu'il les regretta aussitôt. Chloé ne dit rien, elle prit juste son manteau et sortit du bureau, sans un mot ni un regard pour Lex. La porte claqua , avec un échos qui retentit fortement dans le c?ur de Lex.  
  
MAISON DE CHLOE , LE SOIR :  
  
Chloé pleurait en silence dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lex avait réagir comme ça. Elle n'y était pour rien. Bien sûr, sa question était idiote : il ne pouvait clairement pas aller bien. Mais quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer agressif. Chloé se rendit alors compte d'une chose qui ne l'avait pas particulièrement choqué jusqu'alors : elle était nettement plus jeune que Lex. Peut-être que c'était ça, ça l'énervait que Chloé puisse avoir des réactions de gamine. En vérité, Chloé ne savait plus que penser, que ce soit de toute cette histoire en général, ou de Lex en particulier.  
  
Elle entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre. « Décidément, c'est la journée » pensa -t-elle avec amertume.  
  
Lana entra dans la pièce. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
  
Ecoute Chloé, je sais bien que je suis très loin d'être aussi intelligente que toi, mais tu sais, si tu as un problème et que tu veux en parler, je suis là. Peut-être que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te comprenne : je te comprends, enfin, je peux essayer. Alors, dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
Ca va.  
  
Bien sur, et c'est pour ça que tu t'es retranchée dans ta chambre, et que tu vis en autarcie.  
  
Je ne vis pas en autarcie, il s'agit juste d'un replis stratégique. Nuance.  
  
Sérieusement.  
  
Sérieusement. Je ne sais pas. Enfin si, je sais, mais c'est difficile à expliquer.  
  
Essaies toujours.  
  
Eh bien voilà. Je me suis disputer avec quelqu'un. Enfin non, c'était pas une dispute, c'était plutôt , comment dire, un conflit.  
  
Un conflit ?  
  
Oui, enfin. J'ai l'impression que cette personne m'a fait un reproche, alors que je n'y étais pour rien.  
  
Oui, mais tu sais, des fois , les gens font des reproches aux autres pour éviter d'en faire à eux-mêmes .  
  
Oui, peut-être.  
  
A présent, Chloé méditait les paroles de Lana. C'était plausible. Mais comment savoir avec Lex.  
  
Ecoutes, voilà ce que je te propose : ce soir, c'est la soirée en hommage à l'équipe de Smallville au Talon. Viens avec moi. Enfin, moi, j'aurais plein de boulot, mais toi, tu pourras t'amuser et ça te changera les idées. D'accord ?  
  
A bien y réfléchir, Chloé pensa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de croiser Lex ce soir au Talon. Ce n'était pas franchement son genre de soirée.  
  
D'accord, répondit Chloé d'un air déterminé.  
  
Lana sourit puis sortit de la chambre. Décidément , Lana était une miss 3 000 voltes : son positivisme était contagieux !!  
  
Chloé décida donc de se préparer pour la fameuse soirée.  
  
AU MêME MOMENT , AU MANOIR LUTHOR :  
  
Lex n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il avait été stupide. Bien sûr, Chloé n'y était pour rien, et il était en colère, non pas contre elle, mais contre lui-même. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle aurait dû comprendre, ne pas s'en aller.  
  
D'un autre côté, il la comprenait. Il n'avait pas d'excuse, sinon peut-être qu'il avait trop envie d'elle pour être rationnel. Si elle était restée, il aurait pu lui expliquer, rattraper les choses, mais elle ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Il l'avait cherché dans tout le lycée, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Probablement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la trouve. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas allé chez elle. Outre le fait qu'il aurait été délicat d'expliquer à Gabe ou Lana pourquoi il souhaitait voir Chloé, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir.  
  
Mais tout d'un coup, Lex eut un sursaut : il était un Luthor après tout. Il devait se montrer plus combatif que ça , et ne pas s'arrêter au premier obstacle. C'était la première fois qu'il se réjouissait de la bonne influence et de la perspective positive que lui offrait un des préceptes de son père. Oui, c'était décidé, il fallait qu'il la trouve et qu'il lui parle.  
  
Lex réfléchit un instant, et la conversation avec Lana, au Talon, lui revint en mémoire : ce soir, il y avait une soirée quelconque en rapport , lui semblait-il, avec l'équipe de Smallville. Chloé s'y trouverait sûrement. En temps ordinaire, ce n'aurait vraiment pas été le genre d'endroit où il se serait précipité, mais là, ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire. Il lui fallait prendre un risque. Et maintenant.  
  
Lex sortit de chez lui en prenant ses clefs de voiture, et, une fois dehors, se précipita vers son véhicule. Il démarra au quart de tour et la voiture fila a tombeaux ouverts sur la route qui menait à Smallville.  
  
AU TALON :  
  
La fête battait son plein, comme put le constater Lex, une fois la porte du café franchie. Il avait déjà croisé Clark qui l'avait salué, bien que visiblement très absorbé dans une conversation avec une personne que Lex pouvait identifier de mémoire comme étant Pete Ross. Lex avait également vu passer Lana devant lui, un plateau à la main, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mais où était Chloé ?  
  
Et soudain, il la vit. Elle était là, droit devant lui. Elle portait une robe verte , très moulante, avec un décolleté profond ( très profond, pensa Lex). La robe descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, ce que Lex jugea très acceptable, dans la mesure où Chloé avait vraiment de très jolies jambes.  
  
Chloé se retourna et l'aperçu. Finalement, il était venu. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est- ce qu'il faisait là ?  
  
Il se dirigea vers elle. Chloé remarque qu'il portait un pantalon noir , très sobre, avec une veste assortie, et une chemise d'un bleu électrique.  
  
Lex s'approcha d'elle et vint s'accouder au comptoir, où elle était assise, à siroter un ver.  
  
Bonsoir, dit-il.  
  
Bonsoir.  
  
Elle n'avait a priori pas envie d'engager la conversation. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à lui dire , n'importe quoi, quelque chose de banal, pourvu que ça tienne la route, que ça la détende un peu et que ça lui permette à lui de dire ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
Vous avez l'air en forme.  
  
Aïe. Pour quelque chose de anal, on e pouvait pas trouver mieux. Chloé se tourna vers lui et le toisa.  
  
Mes formes ne sont certainement pas là pour plaire à pauvre multimilliardaire lunatique et égocentrique, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
La claque de sa vie. C'était tout simplement la claque de sa vie. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton pour lui dire quelque chose d'aussi agressif, surtout pas une fille. Mais , ça confirmait bien ce qu'il pensait de cette fille : elle avait du tempérament. Sa réplique avait été cinglant, un mélange subtil de cruauté et de finesse d'esprit. Tout à fait le genre de choses qu'il aurait pu dire lui-même.  
  
Mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Il était venu lui dire quelque chose de bien précis.  
  
Chloé, je veux vous dire que ce qui c'est passé cette après- midi était un incident regrettable.  
  
Un incident regrettable ? Tiens donc.  
  
Oui, enfin, je veux dire que je suis désolé.  
  
Mais visiblement, vous n'êtes pas très doué pour les excuses.  
  
Pour être tout à fait franc avec vous, ce n'est pas un exercice que je pratique couramment.  
  
Oui, je vois.  
  
Un moment de silence ( entre eux deux tout du moins, car un vacarme impossible régnait dans le café) s'ensuivit.  
  
Mais vous savez, vous m'avez blessé, reprit Chloé, sur un to plus doux cette fois.  
  
Je le sais. Mais , je ne voulais pas . Sachez-le. La vérité, c'était que j'étais furieux contre moi-même de gâcher un si beau moment entre nous deux, et je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler. Chloé, vous êtes la personne qui me soutient le plus ?La seule personne à qui j'ai pu montrer mes faiblesses. Je ne vaux pas te perdre.  
  
L'emploi du « tu » en disait long sur cet aveux qu'il venait de lui faire. Et Chloé sentait au fond de son c?ur qu'il disait la vérité. Elle savait aussi qu' elle allait le perdre. Mais, pour l'instant, il était encore là. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait .  
  
Chloé approcha son visage de celui de Lex , et posa ses lèvres contre le siennes. Lex n'avait jamais partagé un aussi doux, aussi agréable baiser.  
  
Chloé se détacha finalement de l'étreinte et regarda Lex, tout en se blottissant dans ses bras.  
  
Si on allait chez toi maintenant ?  
  
Lex fit un signe de la tête, et ils sortirent tous les deux , en se faufilant parmi tous les gens qui étaient présents. Une fois dehors, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture de Lex. Le chemin leur semble très court pour arriver au manoir. Ils descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le perron. Lex ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Chloé. Il entre à sa suite, et referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
****  
  
Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Au passage, bonne année à tous !!!!!!!!  
  
Sachez que le prochain chapitre (qui sera l'avant -dernier) sera plutôt court vu qu'il s'agira d'un chapitre entièrement R . Il racontera la nuit que vont passer Lex et Chloé. Enfin, je vous en dit pas plus. Je vais mettre ce prochain chapitre à part pour que les gens qui n'aiment les trucs classés R puissent le zapper sans rien louper de l'histoire. Eh oui, il ne se passera rien d'autre, donc, pour ceux qui ne le liront pas, vous ne manquerez absolument rien, et pourrez passer à celui d'après sans être perdu. Content ? Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé rapidement, même si c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à écrire, les trucs R , mais quand même, ça devrait aller. Quand au chapitre huit, qui clôturera donc notre charmante épopée, il devrait pointer le bout de son nez dans un environ une semaine. Pfou ! J'suis crevée moi, avec tout ça.  
  
Maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous resta à faire : un petit review pour bien motiver l'auteur !!  
  
Bisous @ tous. 


	7. Le corps en aventure

LA FIN DE LEX LUTHOR  
  
Oyez, Oyez, bonnes gens : votre très estimable et vénérée auteur ( moi, en toute simplicité ! lol ) vous convie à la lecture du très attendu chapitre VII de votre fic préférée.  
  
Bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je me calme !! Arrêtez de me jeter des tomates. Plus sérieusement, voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit aussi, dans le chapitre précédent, ce chapitre est complètement à part de l'histoire. Enfin, pas complètement évidemment, mais il est tout à fait différent : ce chapitre est entièrement classé R. Il va s'agir d'un chapitre court à propos de la nuit de Lex et de Chloé. Si c'est pas votre truc, vous pouvez zapper sans problème : c'est prévu de telle façon que vous ne louperez pas une miette de l'histoire. Il vous suffira de passer directement au chapitre VIII, qui sera , entre parenthèses, le dernier chapitre. Bon, voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit.  
  
Disclaimer : A ce stade, si vous ne le connaissez pas par cœur, c'est scandaleux ! Honte à vous.  
  
Rating : R . J'ai déjà dit pourquoi.  
  
Reviews : OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII . Promis, j'vais me faire soigner. Mais quand même, ce serait sympa de m'en envoyer.  
  
A tous mes petits reviewers : Vous êtes extras. ( Bisous à Karine, la plus assidue !!)  
  
LE CORPS EN AVENTURE :  
  
Lex avait fermé la porte . Chloé était là, devant lui. La nuit aussi. Jamais avant il n'avait eu autant de vie dans ses veines , autant de feu dans son cœur , et dans ses yeux. Elle l'avait réveillé, d'une façon totalement folle, et extrêmement enivrante.  
  
Et elle était pareille. Elle ne voulait pas laisser échapper ce moment . Elle le savait à présent . Elle voulait un vrai contact avec lui. Et c'était maintenant. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de goûter à ce délice si étrange , et si magique, captivant. Elle se voulait captive de cette passion qui naissait maintenant au creux de son ventre, au fur et à mesure que ses yeux la détaillaient, la désiraient.  
  
Il la voyait comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Personne n'aurait pu effacer ce corps de son esprit, prisonnier qu'il était de ses yeux, qui décidaient du paysage sur lequel ils souhaitaient s'étendre. Si la pureté, ou bien la perfection existait, nul doute pour Lex qu'elle se trouvait dans le tracé doux et audacieux de chacune des courbes de Chloé. Il n'avait jamais porté son attention sur une femme comme elle. Il ignorait même qu'il put exister des femmes comme elle. Comment aurait-il pu deviner, aveugle qu'il était face aux charmes de l'amour le plus profond ?  
  
Car la seule certitude de cet instant se trouvait dans ceci qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait douter qu'il aimerait jamais autant un être que celui qui se trouvait au seuil de son désir présent. Chloé le sentait. Elle ne s'était jamais donnée à personne avant. Mais elle le voulait maintenant, sans craintes, ni appréhensions. Il était là, et elle le sentait pour elle. Mais elle voulait plus. Les caresses du bout des yeux ne lui suffisaient plus. Elle voulait se sentir encrée à un corps, véritablement.  
  
Ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Leurs pas les menaient à eux. Leurs cœurs faisaient office d'aimants. Un champ magnétique les rapprochait inéluctablement chacun l'un de l'autre.  
  
Chloé passa ses bras autour du coup de Lex, qui passa les siens autour de sa taille. Caressant ses fesses, il commença à laisser glisser langoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Ils s'effleuraient, mais le contact était pourtant profond. Le temps se suspendait autour d'eux. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle, où seule l'énergie dégagée par l'autre était importante, essentielle, vitale.  
  
Un univers de sensations s'ouvrait à eux, alors que leurs cœurs et leurs corps commençaient à battre à l'unisson, au rythme de la même envie.  
  
Ils auraient pu prendre le temps de se découvrir d'avantage, de bavarder un peu, de boire une coupe de champagne, de danser un slow. Mais ils savaient de quelle manière ils voulaient se découvrir le champagne avait tendance à monter à la tête, leurs sujets de conversation auraient été trop tristes et puis un slow, ce n'était jamais que le plaisir vertical des désirs horizontaux. Alors, le temps était à autre chose : le franchissement d'un cap. Le franchissement de l'autre. Les barrières tombaient, les forteresses ne résistaient plus au plus doux des ennemis qui soit.  
  
Ce baiser semblait durer des heures . Mais aucun des deux ne se lassait. Au dehors, pas de rumeurs. Pas de bruits, ni de lumière. Les ombres jouent aux apparences. Les amants se brûlent déjà. Rien ne leur échappe. Ils se trouvent un peu plus, maintenant que leurs langues se mêlent , sans plus vouloir savoir qui est leur maître, ni qui est l'esclave de l'autre. Les visions qu'ils ont de leurs visages sont fugaces. Leurs yeux préfèrent se fermer , pour mieux laisser leurs peaux se goûter, dans la surprise. Et la danse continue. Leurs langues se retirent puis se retrouvent, de façon lancinante, pour mieux s'aimer. L'intimité devient plus étroite. Etrangers qu'ils sont pourtant l'un à l'autre.  
  
Le baiser devient maintenant plus impérieux. La pulsion de leur désir, trop forte. Les mains de Lex glissent d'avantage sur ce corps qu'il découvre pour la première fois. Des hanches, courbées sous sa paume le creux des reins, où ses sens se perdent, voulant déjà plus. Et puis le ventre, plus haut, les seins de Chloé. Lex laisse le bout de ses doigts se délecter de la douceur de la peau offerte. Pendant que Chloé passe ses mains sous le col de la chemise de Lex, pour caresser sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Ses bras se croisent avec plus de force, tant elle le veut.  
  
Lex quitte à présent la bouche de Chloé pour aller explorer son cou. Sa langue se perd tout le long de son cou, trace une ligne de plaisir, pour venir mourir au creux de la base du cou. Il le suce en se délectant du goût de vanille de la peau de la jeune fille. Chloé gémit déjà, sous les doux coups que lui inflige Lex, dans cette quête de plaisirs et de sensations. Lex redresse un peu la tête, pour se retrouver au même niveau que le visage de Chloé. Ils sont à un souffle l'un de l'autre.  
  
Chloé fait glisser ses mains, de la nuque de Lex à son torse. Elle le caresse, puis se saisit doucement, mais avec fermeté, de sa veste. Elle l'enlève, tout en regardant Lex dans les yeux. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la trouver merveilleuse. Il se délecte de chacun de ses gestes. Il la désire, dans les moindres détails : son regard impérieux et rempli de désir, ses mains si douces qui font naître les fantasmes les plus fiévreux dans le corps de Lex, ce genre de choses qu'il veut apprendre de Chloé. Cette femme, qu'il veut posséder, et dont il veut être possédé.  
  
Il l'embrasse encore. Mais le baiser est plus bref. L'heure n'est plus vraiment aux baisers . Non. Ils veulent autre chose. Ils se veulent.  
  
Lex fait glisser la fine écharpe que Chloé porte autour du cou. Il se plaît à la faire glisser tout contre sa peau, juste pour le bruissement du tissu, si prometteur, si plein de rêves . Chloé se penche un peu pour embrasser Lex dans le cou. Lex n'en revient pas de cette sensation.  
  
Leur souffle à tous deux est court. Mais Chloé veut embrasser un peu plus de la peau de Lex. Fiévreuse, elle commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il adore ses doigts qui se promènent sur son torse avec avidité, et gémit déjà en pensant que bientôt , ce sera sur sa peau nue qu'ils se promèneront. Chloé finit de déboutonner la chemise et commence à la faire glisser tout doucement, extrêmement doucement, comme Lex il y a un instant. La chemise tome enfin sur le sol dans un agréable sourdement de tissu. Lex prend le visage de Chloé entre ses mains et embrasse avec passion sa bouche.  
  
Viens, lui murmure_ t _il ensuite à l'oreille, sur un ton plein de douceur et de promesses inavouées.  
  
Elle ne dit rien, mais lui sourit. Il la prend par la main et la mène vers l'escalier. Ils montent à l'étage et Lex dirige Chloé vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivés, ils sont saisis tous les deux par l'intensité du moment. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais vécu d'expérience aussi forte émotionnellement. Ils se veulent de plus en plus.  
  
Lex s'approche langoureusement de Chloé. Son souffle vient frôler sa peau. Les mains de Lex s'emparent doucement, mais avec désir , des bretelles de la robe de Chloé. Elles les font glisser sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Lex relâche ensuite les bretelles pour laisser tomber la robe qui glisse tout le long du doux corps de Chloé, en restant juste un instant retenue par ses seins. Chloé est à présent presque nue devant Lex elle n'a plus qu'un tanga sur elle ( ndlr : pur produit de mon imagination parce que je ne la vois pas porter une culotte ou un string !!). Lex en a le souffle coupé. Les seins de Chloé sont magnifiques il n'en a jamais vu de plus parfait. Il se penche un peu pour embrasser la jeune fille dans le cou et est saisi par son parfum d'airelle, tendre et indécent à la fois, qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Il s'y perd totalement. Chloé le repousse doucement. Elle sourit et s'approche dangereusement de lui. Elle se pencha à son tour , mais pour lui retirer son pantalon. Lex l'aide en souriant devant l'air mutin qui anime le regard de Chloé.  
  
Lex embrasse Chloé puis l'allonge sur son lit. Il s'allonge à côté d'elle. Il veut profiter un peu des beautés de ce corps offert. Il commence alors à embrasser ses seins avec douceur et tendresse. Chloé est prise dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Lex fait courir sa main le long du ventre de Chloé en descendant . Sa main arrive à l'élastique de son tanga et passe en- dessous. Du bout des doigts, il commence à caresser son clitoris. En même temps, il continue d'embrasser, et de mordiller même, les seins de Chloé . Et les doigts de Lex glissent encore. Cette fois, ils pénètrent dans l'intimité de la jaune fille, qui suffoque de plaisir. Lex rythme doucement , mais avec ardeur, ses caresses. Il contemple Chloé : son souffle lié au sien, ses hanches qui se meuvent déjà au rythme de ses désirs à lui. Mais il veut encore plus.  
  
Il retire doucement ses doigts. Chloé a à peine le temps de faire entendre un murmure de frustration qu'il a enlevé son tanga et commencé à la caresser avec sa langue. Cette fois, Chloé n'en peut plus. Ses hanches bougent sans même qu'elle puisse les contrôler, tant ce que lui fait Lex lui fait perdre tout contrôle sur ses sens. Au bout d'un moment de ce petit jeu, ils veulent tous les deux passer au stade sérieux. Lex a déjà enlevé le tanga de Chloé, mais lui n'est pas encore tout à fait nu . Il prend les mais de Chloé et les dirige adroitement jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Chloé n'a pas besoin d'explications plus explicites. Elle le lui enlève . Ils échangent encore un baiser.  
  
Lex s'allonge alors sur le corps de Chloé. De sa jambe droite, il écarte tendrement les jambes de Chloé. Leurs mains dévorent leurs corps respectifs. Leurs désirs sont tapis dans les ombres de ces corps, pétris de rêves de désirs et de parfums de plaisirs à venir. Des flammes magiques dansent dans leurs yeux , qui dévorent par leurs regards ardents le corps de l'autre. Le souffle de Lex est rauque celui de Chloé est saccadé.  
  
Après une multitude de caresses qui les mettent au supplice de l'attente de leur plaisir, Lex la pénètre, avec douceur. Chloé laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir profond. Mais très vite, Chloé ressent une douleur. Elle ne dit rien , mais Lex le devine. Il attend un peu avant de continuer. A présent, Chloé ne ressent plus aucune douleur elle ne sent que des chaudes vagues de plaisir qui la font frissonner, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lex va plus vite maintenant, et plus fort aussi. Chloé gémit plus fort. Ils se veulent encore et encore.  
  
Finalement vient l'apothéose de leur plaisir qui meurt dans une ultime et profonde extase.  
  
Ils restent un long moment, l'un et l'autre, perdus l'un dans l'autre, retrouvant à peine leur souffle, encore suffoqués par ces sensations extraordinaires qu'ils viennent de vivre ensemble. Passé un moment, Chloé s'endort, bercée dans les bras de Lex.  
  
La lumière, claire- obscure, de la pièce fait danser des milliers d'ombres chinoises sur les draps froissés qui , tout le long du corps de Choé, recouvrent ses formes au hasard de leurs caprices pour laisser apercevoir certaines choses et en cacher d'autres. Lex, dans ce semi- noir, devine encore les vallons de ses plaisirs, comme le corps de Chloé se trouve ainsi en aventure.  
  
Voilà, Tadaam !!!!! Chapitre fini . Qui est-ce qui va être content, hein ????  
  
Bon alors, au passage, pardon pour mon retard. Au fait, Karine, je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas pu lire ce que tu m'as envoyé parce que mon ordinateur n'arrive pas à lire ce format( en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté avec un charmant petit panneau pour me l'annoncer : j'étais légèrement frustrée !!!). A + pour le prochain chapitre. Je vous dit pas quand je l'enverrai comme ça je serais pas en retard cette fois_ ci. Logique !! 


End file.
